Retourneur vers le futur
by Dr. Cricri
Summary: Hermione a un accident de retourneur et se retrouve 20 ans dans le passé.  Faisant partie du trio d'or, elle a l'habitude de ne pas suivre les règles et va en profiter pour tenter de changer le passé.
1. Chapter 1

Je sais, les retourneurs de temps, c'est surfait! Mais je voulais m'amuser quand même un peu avec cette fic qui me trottait dans la tête.

Nous sommes en septième année à Poudlard, la guerre n'a pas encore éclatée (c'est plate la guerre de toute manière).

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Une chance, car j'aurais bien trop honte d'être celle qui a fait mourir Severus! Un personnage d'une complexité si riche.

Et un gros merci à ma beauté Cyn qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger mes fautes.

C'était un jour de classe habituel. Gryffondors et Serpentards tentaient d'écouter les consignes du redoutable professeur de potions. Après que celui-ci ait donné les consignes pour la potion du jour, il se mit à arpenter les rangées d'élèves, donnant de judicieux conseils aux Serpentards et enlevant des points aux Gryffondors. Bref, un cours dans toute sa normalité. Pendant que la chauve-souris s'invectivait sur les capacités dignes d'un scroutt à pétard de Neville, Ron remarqua quelque chose et donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes d'Harry.

- Ouch! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Chut, tu vas attirer l'attention sur nous.

- Mais c'est toi qui… laisse faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Regarde les mains de Rogue.

Après un bref examen visuel des mains de son professeur, Harry vit enfin l'objet qui avait surpris Ron. Ceinturait autour de son annuaire gauche un anneau doré! Les détails du ciselage semblaient de moindre qualité, mais ça n'en restait pas moins être un jonc de mariage.

Hermione se pencha par-dessus son chaudron pour demander à son ami Harry et son petit ami Ron quelle était la cause de leurs chuchotements.

- Le bâtard graisseux vient de se marier, répondit Ron par-dessus son épaule.

- Hein!

- Chut! Tu peux pas être plus discrète.

- Mais quel genre de femme pourrait bien vouloir l'épouser?

- Miss Granger!

Hermione sentit la présence de son professeur qui venait juste de se déplacer derrière elle, et c'est la tête rentrée dans les épaules qu'elle se tourna vers lui.

- Je vous prierais de garder vos commentaires désobligeants pour vous-même et surtout de respecter le calme de cette classe! Les deux véracrasses en face de vous ont déjà bien assez de misère à ce concentrer, alors imaginez le chaos s'ils doivent en plus supporter votre diarrhée verbale. 10 points en moins à Gryffondor pour grabuge.

Les deux véracrasses en question se penchèrent au-dessus de leur plan de travail et se mirent à couper grossièrement tout ce qui pouvait leur tomber sous la main, de peur d'avoir eux aussi des représailles.

Pansy Parkinson, qui pouffait bruyamment du sort de ses voisins, vit elle aussi la cause du fameux grabuge.

- Oh, Professeur! Félicitations!

- Pardon?

- Mais je vois que vous venez de vous marier, minauda-t-elle tout en pointant le jonc.

- Quelle perspicacité. Mais je me dois de vous décevoir car il y a déjà trop longtemps que j'ai épousé Mme Rogue.

- Mais pourquoi ne portez-vous donc jamais votre anneau d'abord?

- Voyons, Miss Parkinson, depuis le temps que vous êtes dans ce cours, vous devriez le savoir.

Instinctivement, le bras d'Hermione se propulsa dans les airs, tel un épouvantard coincé trop longtemps dans une boîte. Ron, qui était encore fâché que sa copine ait fait perdre des points à Gryffondor, lui assena une claque magistrale sur le bras pour le faire redescendre.

- OUCH! Mais t'es malade!

- Miss Granger, quand vous aurez cessé vos lamentables pitreries, peut-être pourriez-vous porter attention au cours. 50 points en moins pour votre insolence!

Tous les yeux de la classe se tournèrent vers Hermione, une moitié des yeux très rieurs, tandis que l'autre moitié auraient pu la foudroyer sur place.

- Pour revenir à votre question, Miss Parkinson, je ne mets jamais mon anneau car il est en or. Et l'or a une incidence directe dans la fabrication des potions. Je me dois de l'enlever pour ne pas contaminer mes ingrédients.

- Et pourquoi l'avoir mis aujourd'hui?

- Mon épouse doit arriver ce soir au château.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle jamais venue avant?

- Miss Parkinson, est-ce que je m'insurge dans votre vie privée?

- Oh, que voulez-vous savoir professeur? demanda-t-elle avec l'espoir d'avoir trouvé en Rogue un nouveau confident.

Celui-ci se pinça l'arête du nez, inspira profondément, expira, ré-inspira, et devant le sourire niais de Pansy, dit d'un ton indiscutable que la question était close.

Bien sûr, les chuchotements allèrent bon train durant le reste du cours. Rogue, assis à son bureau, priait intérieurement que le chaudron de Longdubat explose pour qu'il puisse avoir une raison de se défouler…

Lors du repas du midi, la grande salle était en effervescence. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur la place vide habituellement occupée par le professeur Rogue et chacun y allait d'une supposition loufoque ou salace sur sa vie privée.

- Elle doit être défigurée, il doit avoir trop honte de la montrer.

- À moins que ce ne soit elle qui ait trop honte de se montrer avec lui.

- Peut-être l'enferme-t-il dans les cachots et s'en sert-il pour assouvir ses besoins.

- Ça doit être une vieille gribiche riche qu'il a épousée pour financer ses activités de mangemort

À la table des Gryffondor, par contre, une section n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser aller aux rumeurs. Ron et Hermione se faisaient encore la gueule, au grand désespoir de Harry qui s'en voulait d'avoir finalement ouvert les yeux aux deux cas désespérés.

Par chance, pour briser l'atmosphère viciée, un magnifique hibou strié vint se poser devant la lionne en furie. Elle prit le parchemin accroché à sa patte et lui donna un morceau de pain à béqueter. Le hibou se pencha pour une caresse et c'est après qu'elle lui ait lissé les plumes qu'il reprit son envol.

- Tu chais de qui cha vient, demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

- Non, je ne connais pas cet oiseau. Laisse-moi au moins le temps de lire la lettre.

_"Hermione,_

_Je te prie de te rendre cette nuit dans la classe de potions et il est impératif que Ronald Weasley t'accompagne. Ton avenir en est l'enjeu!_

_Viens, je t'en supplie!"_

- et c'est pas signé.

- Pourquoi il faut que che vienne? re-questionna le roux qui n'avait pas pris la peine d'avaler entre ses bouchées.

- Veux-tu le lire toi-même? Tu verras bien que ce n'est pas écrit, vociféra Hermione.

- Prête-moi ça, demanda Harry.

Il examina le parchemin sous toutes ses coutures, effectua quelques sorts, mais rien de concluant n'en ressortit.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'y aller, n'est-ce pas Hermione?

- Heille, je veux y aller moi! riposta Ron. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Monsieur le Survivant qui est la vedette. Dans le fond, t'es juste jaloux que ça soit nous qui aillons de l'attention.

- T'as pas pensé que ça serait un piège de Voldemort pour vous attraper pour ensuite me manipuler à sa guise.

- Tu vois, tu veux encore être le centre d'attention.

- Je vais y aller! coupa Hermione, mettant ainsi fin à la tirade entre les deux garçons.

- Ouais! Cha ch'est ma copine!

- Si vous insistez tant pour y aller, je vais vous accompagner. Je resterais caché dans un coin de la classe avec ma cape d'invisibilité et j'interviendrais s'il se passe quoi que ce soit de louche.

Bien après le couvre-feu, le trio d'or longeait les couloirs de Poudlard sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Ils avaient tous bien grandi depuis leur première année et c'est de peine et de misère qu'ils se mouvaient, recroquevillés sous la cape. Harry en premier, Hermione au milieu et Ron, qui fermait le trio, en profitait pour laisser ses mains balader sur sa copine.

- Ron, c'est pas le temps, garde tes mains sur ta baguette, et Harry est avec nous en plus!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites vous deux en arrière? demanda avec appréhension le Survivant.

- Rien, comme d'habitude, Madame est bien trop coincée.

- RON!

- Chut vous deux, vous allez nous faire repérer.

Le trio continua sa route silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant les marches descendant aux cachots.

- Bon, comment fait-on maintenant pour descendre les marches? demanda Hermione.

- C'est toi le cerveau, c'est à toi à trouver la solution, lui répondit Ron.

- Harry, pourquoi ne te procures-tu pas une autre cape d'invisibilité? Ou bien faire agrandir celle-ci?

- Hermione, sais-tu combien coûte une cape!

- Non, mais tu es riche, t'as pleins de galions qui croupissent chez Gringotts.

- Mais c'est MON argent, et j'en aurai besoin quand la guerre sera finie.

- Ça, c'est si tu y survis, rajouta Ron avec son tact légendaire.

- Écoutez tous les deux, c'est mon argent, et je veux l'utiliser selon MES priorités.

- Ah oui! s'étonna Hermione. Alors pour toi, te payer une autre cape d'invisibilité pour te permettre de gagner la guerre et sauver le monde sorcier est moins important et moins prioritaire que d'acheter le chariot complet de friandises dans le Poudlard Express!

Harry avait eu pleins de bonnes raisons d'avoir acheté le chariot. C'était la première fois qu'il dépensait son argent (et non Vernon qui lui disait combien sa présence lui coûtait cher), la première fois qu'il goûtait des friandises (et non Dudley qui se gavait devant lui), la première fois qu'il pouvait partager avec son premier ami. Mais essayer de l'expliquer à une Hermione bornée qui se faisait un devoir de le moraliser, c'était peine perdue. Donc pour changer de sujet, il concocta un plan rapidement pour descendre les marches.

- Bon, je descends seul avec la cape et je regarde s'il y a quelqu'un en bas. Si la voie est libre, je vous ferai signe.

- Bravo, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si quelqu'un arrive ici en attendant? demande narquoisement Hermione.

- Mais on n'a croisé personne en chemin. Et c'est la meilleure solution pour l'instant, car je me vois mal aller à Pré-au-Lard pour commander une nouvelle cape, attendre qu'elle soit fabriquée et me la faire livrer d'ici 6 à 8 semaines! En plus, c'est pour toi qu'on est ici.

C'est donc grâce au plan bancal d'Harry qu'ils réussirent finalement à descendre les marches et se rendre sans encombre dans la classe de potions.

La porte de celle-ci était entrouverte et éclairée par seulement une chandelle sur le bureau de Rogue. Harry se tint en retrait dans un coin de la classe sous sa cape tandis que Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient sur la pointe des pieds vers le bureau du maître des potions. Quelque chose scintillait au gré de la flamme de la chandelle. En s'approchant, Hermione put reconnaître un retourneur de temps. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un seul geste, Ron s'en saisit et dit :

- Wow, un retourneur de temps comme celui que t'as utilisé en troisième! Je pourrais reculer à hier et nous permettre de finalement gagner le match de quidditch contre Serpentard.

- Ron, t'as pas le droit de changer le cours du temps, le sermonna sa copine.

- Bon, juste reculer jusqu'au souper. La tarte à la guimauve rôtie était vraiment succulente, j'en remangerais bien encore!

- Ron, c'est pas un jouet, donne-moi ça tout de suite!

- Hermione, as-tu fini d'être si rabat-joie? Il faut toujours que tu contrôles tout le monde, tu ne me laisse jamais vivre comme je veux! Est-ce que je peux prendre mes propres décisions? Plus Ron avançait dans sa tirade, plus son ton montait. Harry jurait sous sa cape. Un troll en liberté aurait probablement moins fait de bruit que le roux.

Ron tenait maintenant le retourneur de temps dans sa main qu'il levait très haut. Hermione, beaucoup plus petite que lui, devait sauter pour essayer de l'attraper, tel deux enfants qui se chamaillaient pour un jouet.

- Tu le veux, viens le chercher!

- Mais Ron, arrête de te conduire comme un enfant et grandis un peu! soufflait Hermione tout en sautillant.

- Je te ferais remarquer que je suis plus grand que toi, na na na na na!

- DONNE-MOI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE!

- Tu le veux ?

- DONNE!

- TIENS D'ABORD!

Ron, fou de rage de se faire dicter sa conduite, lança le retourneur de temps dans la classe. Hermione, qui connaissait la fragilité du petit sablier, se précipita pour l'attraper. Malheureusement, en l'attrapant par la chaîne, elle trébucha sur une patte de chaise, fit plusieurs moulinets des bras pour tenter de garder l'équilibre en vain, faisant tourner plusieurs fois le sablier par la même occasion. Tout se passa tellement vite qu'Harry ne put dire si Hermione disparu avant ou après que le sablier ne se casse sur le coin d'un bureau en dizaines de petits morceaux, le sable flottant dans les airs.

- RON, QU'AS-TU FAIT? s'exclama le Survivant en sortant précipitamment de sa "cachette".

- Mais, mais, mais, j'ai rien fait moi! C'est elle qui l'a cherché, répondit le rouquin dans une tentative de se déculpabiliser.

Soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit théâtralement sur la terreur des cachots.

- Monsieur Weasley, savez-vous que vous venez de détruite un objet d'une inestimable valeur? Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'enlever 500 points à Gryffondor et un an de retenues avec Rusard.

Ron, paralysé de peur, ne pouvait dire un seul mot. Harry prit sur lui de demander ce qu'il était advenu de leur amie.

- Je ne crains qu'en détruisant le retourneur de temps, Miss Granger soit dorénavant prisonnière du passé. Par contre, je réalise que vous nous avez débarrassés de l'harassante miss-je-sais-tout. Pour cela, j'allège votre peine. Je n'enlèverais que 10 points à Gryffondor pour non-respect du couvre-feu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione atterrit lourdement sur les dalles de la classe. Déboussolée et légèrement étourdie, elle se releva avec peine. Elle put constater que ses amis l'avaient quitté.

C'est bien ma veine, pensa-t-elle, avec tout le vacarme que Ron a fait, je suis sûre qu'ils m'ont laissé tomber pour que je sois la seule à me faire punir.

Quand elle entendit la porte du fond de la classe s'ouvrir en grinçant, son sang se mit à bouillir. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle se retourna, certaine de subir les foudres de la chauve-souris graisseuse, quand elle reconnu avec le plus grand des soulagements :

- Professeur Slughorn! Je suis tellement contente que ça soit vous! Est-ce moi ou bien vous avez pris une potion de rajeunissement ? Ça vous va très bien!

- Merci beaucoup Miss. Je vois que ma réputation me précède, mais pourrais-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ?

- Mais voyons professeur, je suis Miss Granger. Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire combien je suis brillante en classe. Bon, je sais quand même que vous aimez mieux Monsieur Potter.

- James Potter? Je ne veux pas être vexant, mais il est très loin d'être mon favori. Il est très insouciant, toujours à se promener avec sa bande et à draguer les filles au lieu de se concentrer sur ses études.

- Euh….. je voulais parler de Harry Potter?

- Mmmm? Non, ce nom ne me dit rien.

- Professeur, vous vous jouez de moi, n'est-ce pas? demanda nerveusement Hermione.

- Pas du tout mon enfant. Vous me semblez troublée? Puis-je de plus vous demander ce que vous faites dans ma classe? Si vous êtes nouvelle dans l'école, vous feriez mieux de demander votre chemin à un préfet.

Là, Hermione se mit à paniquer royalement. Mais qu'est-ce que Ron avait fait? C'est en craignant le pire qu'elle se mit à courir vers le bureau du directeur. Ses peurs allaient en augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de sa destination. Elle ne reconnaissait personne qu'elle croisait. Tous avaient un visage vaguement familier, mais sans plus.

Devant la gargouille, c'est effondrée et en pleurs qu'elle balbutiait plusieurs mots de passe :

- Bonbon au citron! Tarte à la guimauve! Sorbet arc-en-ciel! Dragée surprise!

Le vacarme qu'elle produisait alarma un professeur qui se précipita vers elle.

- Miss, puis-je savoir ce que vous avez à crier comme ça?

Hermione se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec McGonagall. SA McGonagall, avec son chignon serré et ses rides de sévérité.

- Ahhhh, professeur, dit avec soulagement la lionne, je m'excuse. Je crois bien avoir été victime d'hallucinations. Trop de stress avec les Aspics, et probablement aussi la guerre.

- Guerre! Mais de quelle guerre parlez-vous? Et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes Miss? Je vois bien que vous portez les couleurs de Gryffondor, mais je me plais à dire que je connais tous et chacun des élèves de ma maison. À moins que vous soyez nouvelle et qu'Albus n'ait pas eu l'obligeance de m'en aviser. Remarquez que c'est bien son genre. Miss, pourquoi me dévisagez-vous de même? Miss, est-ce que ça va bien, vous semblez très pâle. Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie?

- Je veux voir le directeur, hurla hystériquement Hermione.

À ces mots, la gargouille tournoya sur elle-même et le directeur apparu en haut des marches.

- Minerva, puis-je savoir qui crée tout ce boucan?

- C'est votre nouvelle élève, que vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de me présenter!

- Mais il n'y a eu aucun nouvel élève, sauf les premières années qui sont entrés en septembre.

Pendant l'échange, Hermione détaillait le directeur. Sa barbe arrivait à mi-poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient gris, avec quelques mèches noires qui s'y mêlaient. Là, elle n'eut plus aucun doute et elle se jeta dans ses bras en disant :

- Directeur, je vous en supplie, aidez-moi, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'aider.

- Venez dans mon bureau mon enfant. Vous pouvez disposer Minerva, je vais m'en occuper.

Dans le bureau directorial, Hermione s'assit devant Dumbledore.

- Un bonbon au citron?

- Oh oui! Hermione voulait quelque chose de tangible, de réel, de familier, de quoi se raccrocher. Elle croqua dans le bonbon et l'avala, sans prendre la peine de le savourer. Sa bouée de sauvetage déjà avalée, elle éclata en sanglots.

- Allons, allons mon enfant, vous pouvez tout me dire.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se présenta, expliqua qu'elle était une visiteuse du futur et raconta au Directeur sa mésaventure avec le retourneur de temps.

- C'est très fâcheux Miss Granger car nous n'avons aucun retourneur de temps ici à Poudlard. C'est un artefact extrêmement rare et d'une exceptionnelle complexité à produire.

Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent d'ardeur.

- Je ne verrai plus mon chat Pattenrond, ni mon meilleur ami, ni Ron.

- Cessez vos pleurs mon enfant, un autre bonbon au citron?

- Snif, oui, oui, crounch.

- J'ai un ami qui vit en Irlande qui se spécialise dans les artefacts. Je pourrais lui demander d'en fabriquer un et de nous le transmettre. Par contre, le délai sera un peu long.

- Combien de jours?

- Très long.

- Combien de semaines? demanda nerveusement Hermione.

- Excessivement long.

- QUOI! Combien de temps?

- Calmez-vous miss, un autre bonbon?

- Crounch.

- Je ne peux vous dire exactement combien de temps prend la fabrication d'un retourneur de temps, je ne suis moi-même aucunement familier avec cet artefact ni avec la magie du temps, dans l'intervalle vous pourriez continuer votre scolarité. Bon, j'imagine que pour vous, puisque vous êtes dans le passé, ce sera de vieux trucs démodés. Vous pourrez pour une fois en profiter pour épater vos professeurs et passer pour une encyclopédie sur pattes.

- Euh…

- Et je vois que vous avez déjà l'uniforme de Gryffondor! Je suis content de voir que les bonnes valeurs restent et que c'est toujours le même uniforme qui est porté dans le futur.

Beurk, songea Hermione, combien d'autres filles avaient mis cet uniforme avant elle!

- Je vais vous laisser aux soins de Minerva, qui prendra soin de vous fournir un horaire des cours et de vous conduire aux dortoirs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le lendemain, dans la classe de métamorphose, Hermione détaillait le visage de ses camarades de classe. Ils avaient tous effectivement un visage familier, puisque c'étaient les parents de ses propres camarades. Elle reconnut facilement le père de Neville. Tiens, celle-là doit être la mère d'Olivier Dubois et dans le fond de la classe, son cœur manqua un battement. Les Maraudeurs. Elle ne pouvait le nier, la ressemblance entre Harry et son père était frappante. Si ç'avait été Harry la victime du retourneur, il aurait passé pour jumeau avec son père.

Hermione sortit de sa contemplation quand McGonagall entra dans la classe.

- Bonjour les enfants, je voudrais vous présenter une nouvelle élève, qui vient d'arriver de Beauxbâtons, Miss Hermione Granger.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer McGonagall. Le professeur Slughorn et Dumbledore avaient bien l'air plus jeunes, mais sa professeure de métamorphose faisait toujours le même âge, environ 75 ans. Peut-être que dans le futur, elle avait en réalité 95 ans et qu'elle utilisait des potions de rajeunissement, ou qu'elle ait toujours eu l'air d'une vieille chouette avec un ballet coincé là où le soleil ne brille jamais. Elle en arrivait à la conclusion que puisque c'était une experte en métamorphose, elle devait être affreusement vieille et se métamorphosait en quelque chose d'acceptable quand elle reçu une boulette de papier derrière la tête.

Elle déroula la boulette pour y lire :

_" Hé la p'tite nouvelle, viens donc te joindre à nous pour manger ce midi"_

Elle se retourna pour voir Sirius lui faire un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire digne d'une affiche du cabinet de ses parents. Elle ne put que lui sourire en retour, le cœur léger de se faire déjà des amis.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quand midi arriva, Hermione se précipita dans la grande salle rejoindre les maraudeurs. Elle voulait s'asseoir entre Rémus et Sirius mais la seule place disponible que les garçons lui laissèrent était à côté de Peter Pettigrow. Elle s'assit à contrecœur en essayant de ne pas trop afficher un air de dégoût.

Durant le repas, les garçons parlaient bruyamment et s'entrecoupaient toujours l'un l'autre. Hermione y était habituée, les repas à la table de son époque étaient exactement pareils avec les garçons qui parlaient quidditch. Par conte, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était le regard constant de Peter sur elle. Il tentait toujours d'engager la conversation avec elle mais elle ne lui répondait que par monosyllabes, ayant toujours en tête sa trahison et le rôle important qu'il eut (ou allait avoir) avec le retour de Voldemort.

Vers la fin du repas, Sirius ne pouvait plus tenir sa langue.

- Tu sais, si je t'ai invité à te joindre à nous, c'était surtout pour te présenter Peter. On essaye de le caser avec une fille.

Prise de court, Hermione répondit trop promptement pour l'époque à laquelle elle se trouvait.

- Jamais je ne me "caserai" avec un être aussi perfide et ignoble, autant fréquenter une gargouille.

Peter, rouge de honte, contemplait sa tarte pendant que ses trois amis riaient de lui.

James, plié en deux par le rire, s'esclaffa :

- Mon pauvre Queudver, t'es tellement pathétique que même les filles moches ne veulent pas de toi.

- Vous êtes méchant les gars! Un jour, vous verrez, j'en aurais assez d'être votre souffre-douleur. En plus, Hermione n'est pas si moche que ça.

Insultée comme jamais dans sa vie, Hermione décampa au plus vite de la table pour courir, les larmes aux yeux, jusqu'à la bibliothèque où elle pourrait se réfugier jusqu'au prochain cours.

L'heure fatidique arrivant, Hermione sortit son horaire pour voir qu'elle allait en cours de … horreur et damnation, elle allait en potions! Si elle n'avait pas déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, elle aurait bien pleuré encore de désespoir. Non, tout sauf la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots! C'est le cœur au bord des lèvres qu'elle se rendit dans l'antre de son pire cauchemar. Elle n'avait pas le courage de recevoir une insulte de plus. Craintivement, elle franchit le seuil de la classe pour voir à son bureau… le professeur Slughorn. Elle se gifla magistralement en pensée. Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'elle était dans le passé? Bon, c'est vrai qu'avec son cours de métamorphose le matin même avec McGonagall toujours aussi ridée, c'était déboussolant.

Le professeur Slughorn l'invita à prendre la dernière place disponible à côté d'un étudiant qui n'avait pas de binôme. Toute souriante et ses craintes évanouies, Hermione s'installa à côté du garçon. Elle le détailla du coin de l'œil. Tiens, un autre visage familier. Mmmmmm, grand, mince, cheveux longs noirs, nez croche…Par les couilles de Merlin! Son binôme n'était autre que son pire cauchemar!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione, arborant un air stupide de stupéfaction, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Rogue du regard. Elle qui croyait que les années n'avaient pas joué en sa faveur, elle voyait bien qu'il avait toujours été désavantagé. Après une trentaine de secondes, Rogue, n'en pouvant plus de se faire dévisager, se retourna promptement vers la lionne tout en lui lançant un "Quoi?" des plus dédaigneux.

- T'es…t'es…t'es Severus Rogue?

- Tes nouveaux amis t'ont déjà fait un portrait de moi, répondit hargneusement le jeune Rogue.

- Hein?

Quand soudain Hermione comprit qu'il voulait probablement parler des maraudeurs. Ne voulant pas partir sur de mauvaises bases, elle lui tendit sa main tout en disant :

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je me fais moi-même mon opinion sur les gens.

Le jeune homme regarda avec dégoût la main tendue et l'ignora tout bonnement.

À ce que je vois, le passé ne l'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi exécrable, pensa-t-elle.

Le professeur Slughorn la tira de ses pensées en débutant le cours.

- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier et ensuite réaliser la potion de ricrescita capelli. Qui peut me dire ce que fait cette potion?

Les lois de la physique stipulent qu'à chaque action doit résulter une réaction. L'action en cause étant la question posée, la réaction instantanée est le bras dressé d'Hermione.

- Oui, Miss Granger?

- La ricrescita capelli est une potion de régénérescence pour les cheveux. Elle fut inventée en 1789 par Sir Wallace Chamberland et mise au point au fil du temps par les barbiers sorciers. Sa fabrication est relativement simple, mais devient coûteuse à la longue car l'utilisation doit être constante pour que le sorcier puisse voir des résultats et les maintenir.

- Bravo Miss Granger! J'accorde 20 points à Gryffondor.

Hermione sourit fièrement à son binôme.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un cerveau que tu dois l'exhiber arrogamment en déblatérant le contenu d'un manuel de première année, lui dit doucereusement Rogue.

Hermione ravala assez rapidement son sourire. À croire que le sarcasme avait toujours fait partie de sa nature.

Le professeur Slughorn nota les instructions et les ingrédients au tableau et pria les étudiants de débuter la potion.

Tous les étudiants se levèrent pour aller chercher les ingrédients dans le cabinet prévu à cet effet. Rogue se faufila prestement et revint les bras chargés avant même qu'Hermione ait pu approcher le cabinet.

- Hé, je peux t'aider si tu veux?

- Trop tard. On voit bien que l'efficacité ne fait par partie de tes qualités.

À contrecœur, Hermione retourna se rasseoir à sa table de travail, bientôt rejointe par son binôme d'infortune. Celui-ci mit tous les ingrédients devant lui.

- Mais je ne suis pas une incapable! Donne-moi quelque chose à couper.

Avec un soupir de contrainte, il lui tendit la quenouille, dont il fallait évider pour récupérer les petits "cheveux" de fibres cotonneuses cachés en son centre. Un travail long, fastidieux, mais surtout ennuyant.

Après s'être débattue avec Rogue à plusieurs reprises pour effectuer seulement quelques étapes sur la potion, celle-ci fut un franc succès.

- Je vais moi-même mettre ma potion en fiole, dit Rogue. T'as déjà une tignasse assez imposante, si tu en renversais sur toi, les résultats seraient monstrueux.

Là, Hermione péta les plombs. De plus, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas son professeur qu'elle avait devant les yeux, mais bien sa version en plus jeune, qui n'avait aucune autorité sur elle, qui ne pouvait pas lui enlever des points, et dont elle pouvait lui dire sa façon de penser! Elle avait déjà assez subi ses foudres par le passé (en fait, dans le futur) et c'est donc aujourd'hui qu'elle mettrait son pied à terre, et qu'elle mettrait un terme à (ou plutôt empêcherait de débuter) ces insultes mesquines.

Tout en le martelant de son index la poitrine du jeune homme, Hermione le sermonna :

- Severus Rogue! Peux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu es aussi hargneux avec moi? Je ne t'ai encore rien fait à ce que je sache, surtout que ça devrait être la première fois que tu me vois! Si j'aime étaler mon savoir, ce n'est pas par arrogance mais parce que j'aime aider les autres. Je peux être très efficace si on me laisse une chance! Et pour ce qui est de mes cheveux, si tu te sens si supérieur aux autres en potion, je te mets au défi de créer un sérum qui saura les dompter!

Sans demander son reste, Rogue pris ses volumes et détala de la classe.

Hermione, furieuse, ramassa aussi ses affaires et se rendit à la bibliothèque, sans passer par la grande salle pour se ravitailler pour le repas du soir. Avoir près d'elle pendant presque 4 heures la chauve-souris des cachots en devenir avait de quoi lui couper l'appétit.

Pour tenter de se changer les idées, elle décida d'effectuer une recherche approfondie sur les retourneurs de temps ou sur les sorts temporels. Malheureusement, après plusieurs heures de recherches, elle ne trouva que quelques bribes d'informations, principalement que la magie du temps était strictement interdite car trop dangereuse sur le sort de l'humanité. Probablement qu'elle trouverait plus de livres sur le sujet dans la réserve. Si seulement elle avait en sa possession la cape de Harry, elle pourrait y aller. Mais non, c'était le père de Harry qui avait la cape. James qui la traitait de moche. Jamais elle n'oserait aller lui demander. Harry n'était pas comme lui. Harry était un véritable ami. Et Ron, malgré qu'ils se chamaillaient souvent, elle s'ennuyait tellement de lui, de ses bras autour d'elle.

Mélancolique, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table et se mit à verser des larmes d'amertume. Son cerveau, incapable d'arrêter d'analyser, s'étonnait de la productivité de ses glandes lacrymales.

Depuis un certain temps, caché derrière une étagère, un jeune homme étudiait la demoiselle. Il trouvait qu'elle avait beaucoup de ténacité et de cran. Bien sûr, le courage était l'apanage des Gryffondors, mais elle avait quelque chose de différent que les autres filles n'avaient pas. Elle lui faisait penser un peu à Lily. Enfin, avant qu'elle ne se tourne du mauvais côté et se mette à flâner avec cette bande de voyous. Comme Lily, cette fille ne le regardait pas avec dégoût. Quand il vit ses épaules tressauter, il devina qu'elle devait verser des larmes. Il eut un pincement au cœur à cette vision. Rogue pensait que c'était à cause de lui que la nouvelle pleurait et pour une des rares fois de son existence, il ressentit des remords.

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Rogue décida qu'il devait s'excuser. Il s'assit donc en face de la lionne et émit un petit raclement de gorge pour signifier sa présence. Quand elle daigna lever les yeux, il lui tendit la main et dit tout simplement :

- Bonjour, je me présente, Severus Rogue.

Bravo, Félicitation, re-bravo pour tes excuses élogieuses et mémorables, pensa-t-il. Avec ça, elle va te sauter dans les bras.

Si on pouvait attribuer une qualité à Rogue, c'était bien sa constance. Il était constamment sarcastique, autant avec les autres qu'avec lui-même.

La réaction d'Hermione ne se fit pas tarder. Connaissant Rogue, elle savait qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à demander pardon. Cette pauvre tentative était bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer de lui. Elle la lui serra donc chaleureusement et lui répondit avec le sourire :

- Enchantée. Moi, c'est Hermione Granger.

Ébahi, il garda sa main dans la sienne quelques instants. Elle avait compris ses excuses lamentables et voulait bien effacer ce faux départ et recommencer. Cette fille était effectivement différente des autres filles, elle était géniale.

Avec regret, il lui lâcha la main. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas perdre son sourire. Un vrai sourire adressé à lui seul. Non un sourire mesquin que les filles faisaient quand elles chuchotaient dans son dos.

- Je vois que tu faisais des recherches. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour tes cheveux. C'était méchant ce que j'ai dit. Ils sont très bien tes cheveux.

Là, Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable ayant pour cause la saugrenuité des tentatives d'excuses de Rogue mélangées aux émotions intenses des deux derniers jours.

Après avoir calmé quelque peu son rire, au grand dam de Rogue qui aimait ce son cristallin, elle dit qu'elle avait terminé pour la soirée, n'ayant rien trouvé d'intéressant dans la pile de bouquins qui s'accumulaient sur la table.

- Je peux t'aider à ranger les livres? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

- Douterais-tu de mon efficacité? répondit malicieusement la lionne. Et elle pouffa de nouveau en voyant rougir Rogue. Et bien j'aurais tout vu, pensa-t-elle.

- Je te propose un petit défi Severus. On divise la pile de livres en deux et le premier qui termine de ranger sa moitié détiendra le titre du plus efficace de la journée.

- Parfait, à trois, on y va.

Après le départ lancé, Hermione se dépêcha à ranger sa moitié de livres, ayant à cœur de prouver sa valeur à Rogue. N'ayant jamais pu le faire avec la version plus âgée, elle espérait se valoriser devant la version plus jeune, pour sa satisfaction personnelle. Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas par contre, c'est qu'il avait l'intention de la laisser gagner, pour que lui-même ne perde pas le sourire qu'elle lui offrait.

Après environ cinq minutes que Rogue déambulait au hasard dans les rangées avec son dernier livre qu'il ne souhaitait pas ranger, la jeune femme arriva devant lui, toute essoufflée d'avoir couru, mais fière d'avoir terminé avant lui, pensant avoir battu pour une fois le grand Severus Rogue. Il failli lui sortir un commentaire sur sa mauvaise condition physique et sur sa méthode désordonnée de classement, il l'avait sur le bord des lèvres. C'était rendu une seconde nature chez lui, de blesser avant de se faire blesser. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais se reprenant de justesse, il la referma aussitôt, en voyant le sourire triomphant de la lionne.

- Bouche bée devant tant d'efficacité?

Ça le démangeait, ça voulait sortir, ça allait sortir…

- La bibliothèque ferme, tous les étudiants dehors!

Sauvé par Mademoiselle Pince. Ce sera bien la première fois qu'il lui sera reconnaissant!

À la sortie de la bibliothèque, Hermione se tourna vers Rogue.

- Merci beaucoup pour cette fin de soirée, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien, tu ne peux t'imaginer à quel point j'espérais ce moment.

Et c'est en laissant en plan un Severus réellement bouche bée qu'elle regagna le dortoir des Gryffondors.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva en retard. Elle n'avait, bien sûr, pas de réveil-matin sur elle quand elle retourna dans le passé, et aucune fille de son dortoir ne prit la peine de la réveiller.

Elle courut jusqu'à son cours de Runes et franchit le seuil de la classe complètement essoufflée. Son professeur la salua froidement, enleva dix points à Gryffondor pour son retard et lui dit de s'installer à la dernière place disponible, qui était le siège vacant à côté de Severus Rogue.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu sois mon binôme? demanda Hermione.

- Parce que tout le monde me fuit et que personne ne veut être à côté de moi, lui répondit Rogue avec des yeux de glace noire. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu cours dans l'école si c'est pour ressembler à un vieux cheval qui souffle?

Bon, voilà, trop tard, c'était sorti. Il voyait bien qu'il l'avait blessée mais il s'était senti attaqué et pris pour une insulte quand elle lui avait dit qu'il était toujours son binôme.

Quand le professeur demanda quelles étaient les différentes interprétations de la rune Perthro, Hermione se tourna vers Rogue avec un regard suppliant. Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il roula des yeux tout en faisant un signe de la main qu'elle pouvait répondre. Avoir appuyé sur un bouton à ressort, le bras n'aurait pu se lever aussi vite.

- Oui Miss.

- La rune de Perthro, qui est symbolisée par le cornet à dés, représente le jeu de la destinée. Perthro symbolise l'interaction entre le libre arbitre et les contraintes extérieures. Perthro est également la rune de la mémoire et du souvenir, de la résolution des problèmes et du savoir caché. C'est aussi un guide d'une grande sagesse qui peut se cacher sous le masque d'un bouffon. Ses conseils qu'il donne peuvent être difficiles à reconnaître sur le coup.

- Bravo Miss. Vous venez de rattraper vos points perdus, et je rajoute quinze points de plus pour votre réponse si précise.

Quand le professeur retourna au tableau, Hermione se tourna vers Rogue et lui tendit la langue avec une lueur rieuse dans les yeux.

Rogue put constater que la lionne n'était pas rancunière. Et en plus, pour se racheter de sa mauvaise langue, il lui proposa qu'elle retranscrive les notes qu'il avait prises de la partie du cours qu'elle avait manqué.

Rogue ne le savait pas sur le coup, mais il n'aurait pu trouver meilleure manière de se faire pardonner. C'était la toute première fois que quelqu'un proposait ses notes à Hermione. Elle devait toujours prendre des notes pour tout le monde, et si elle osait en demander en retour à ses amis, c'était pour se faire répondre qu'elle pouvait compléter ses notes à la bibliothèque pendant qu'ils avaient l'imposante responsabilité de s'améliorer au quidditch pour remporter la coupe des quatre maisons.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N'ayant pas pris son souper la veille ni son petit déjeuner du matin, Hermione se goinfra en vitesse au repas du midi, assise au bout de la table des Gryffondors pour ensuite se diriger vers son refuge de Poudlard, la bibliothèque.

Elle vit Rogue déjà installé à une table de lecture et alla le rejoindre.

- Merci beaucoup pour tes notes ce matin, elles étaient très précises.

- Je peux en déduire que c'est moi qui remporte le titre du plus efficace de la journée, lui répondit le jeune homme sans lever les yeux de son devoir.

Hermione pouffa à cette remarque. Décidément, cette fille était spéciale. Il n'avait même pas à faire d'efforts qu'elle venait naturellement vers lui et en plus, riait de son humour particulièrement jaune. Rogue s'était forgé une carapace avec les années et très peu de personnes pouvaient voir son vrai visage. Il s'était de plus créé un masque de froideur après que Lily l'ait trahi en rejoignant cette bande de bouffons pathétiques. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Par contre, étant encore jeune, il n'avait pas encore tout le poids de l'amertume qui viendrait lui peser sur ses épaules et il lui restait encore un brin d'innocence, de naïveté, mais surtout d'espoir. L'espoir que la jeune femme face à lui veuille bien de son amitié et daigne lui offrir la sienne.

- Hé, penses-tu qu'on ait d'autres cours en commun, demanda la lionne. Est-ce que je peux comparer mon horaire avec le tien?

Le jeune homme fouilla dans sa besace pour y ressortir un parchemin qu'il lui tendit avec grande espérance, qu'il sentit s'effondrer quand il vit le visage de la jeune femme examiner son horaire.

- On a seulement potions, runes et arithmancie ensemble. Dans le fond, les cours optionnels de septième année que la plupart des étudiants incultes et ignares n'osent prendre.

Il n'aurait pas pu dire mieux lui-même! Et puis, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir qu'elle était déçue d'avoir "seulement" le tiers des cours ensemble.

Hermione, pour sa part, y voyait le côté pratique. En effet, elle avait l'opportunité d'étudier avec l'un des plus grands sorciers de son époque, mis à part Dumbledore. Rogue n'était pas pour rien un grand maître des potions, maître occlumens, expert en duel et espion hors pair. Il l'était devenu en étant un étudiant sérieux, studieux, ordonné et efficace! Tant qu'à être coincée dans le passé, aussi bien en tirer profit au maximum le temps qu'elle y était!

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait après chaque classe échanger nos notes de cours pour voir ce qui nous aurait échappé.

- Tu veux dire que TU complètes tes notes de cours avec les miennes et que JE corrige tes erreurs.

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle Severus. Alors, est-ce que tu veux?

- Je vais y penser.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, j'ai cours de botanique qui commence bientôt. Je serais mieux d'y aller tout de suite si je ne veux pas arriver là-bas comme un vieux cheval qui souffle.

Voyant que la jeune femme le quittait en mauvais termes, il se dépêcha d'ajouter.

- J'ai eu mon cours de botanique hier matin, si tu veux, je serais à la bibliothèque ce soir et on échangera nos notes de cours.

- Je vais y penser, lui répondit la gryffondor avec d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Arrivée en cours de botanique avec la respiration quelque peu saccadée, Hermione s'installa au bout de la longue table de la serre. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Peter Pettigrow.

- Hé bonjour Hermione. On ne t'a pas revue depuis hier midi. J'espère que les gars ne t'ont pas trop vexée. Ils voulaient juste rigoler un peu sur notre dos. Je sais qu'ils sont très gentils mais parfois, ils dépassent les bornes. Je te prie d'accepter nos excuses.

La capacité analytique du cerveau d'Hermione examina rapidement les deux solutions qui s'offraient à elle. Soit :

a) elle lui disait de bouffer ses excuses et de s'installer le plus loin possible d'elle;

ou

b) elle était dans le passé, par Merlin! Elle avait la chance de changer le cours du temps. Elle ne savait pas si elle en avait le droit, mais tant pis! Si elle pouvait influencer Pettigrow pour qu'il ne trahisse pas ses amis, probablement que les parents de Harry ne seraient pas tués, que Sirius n'irait pas en prison, que Remus…. bon il n'arrive rien de mal à Remus, sauf de perdre ses amis. De plus, Peter avait l'air naturellement gentil, elle n'avait donc aucune raison valable de le rabrouer.

Donc elle choisit l'option qui correspondait le mieux à ses valeurs, c'est-à-dire, sauver tout le monde sorcier!

- Excuses acceptées.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Hermione ne put prendre autant de notes qu'elle le voulait, car Peter requis toute son attention. Il lui faisait penser à Neville. Gentil, attentionné, mais un peu lourdaud. D'où elle était située, elle ne voyait pas James et Sirius faire des clins d'œil et des pouces en l'air à Peter sous le regard exaspéré de Remus.

À la fin du cours, Peter invita Hermione à se joindre à eux pour le repas du soir, ce dont elle s'empressa d'accepter. À sa grande surprise, Lily se trouvait aux côtés de James. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione la croisait. À croire que Harry souffrait du complexe d'Oedipe, Ginny Weasley était la réplique même de Lily. Par contre, Harry avait quand même plus de retenue que son père. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de bécoter Lily, l'enlaçait par la taille, lui jouait dans les cheveux et, beurk! Pas la langue, on est en train de manger.

Hermione voyait que ça ne gênait pas le moins du monde Sirius, que Remus le supportait et que Peter… la regardait, tout rouge, avec un regard timide. Elle se leva précipitamment.

- J'ai promis à un ami d'aller le rejoindre à la bibliothèque.

- Qui est-ce, demanda curieusement Sirius.

- Euh… severus rogue, répondit-elle tout doucement.

Elle aurait lancé une bombabouse sur la table que la réaction n'aurait pas été si explosive.

- QUOI! Servillus le graisseux! Mais t'es folle de traîner avec cette crapule. C'est un être vil, mauvais, méchant, affreux, sans égard pour les autres. Il a même été traiter la petite amie de James de sang-de-bourbe. À moins que tu ne sois une idiote qui croit en la supériorité du sang, ne t'avise plus jamais de le croiser.

Elle connaissant la haine entre Severus et les maraudeurs, mais ne savait pas à quel point elle était puissante.

- Écoutez, je suis majeure et capable de faire mon propre jugement sur le monde. S'il est aussi méchant que tu le dis et m'abaisse parce que je suis une née-moldue, hé bien tu pourras venir me moraliser en me disant "Je te l'avais bien dit"!

Hermione les quitta sur cette tirade. Peter était encore rouge, mais de colère. Elle préférait la compagnie de cet affreux bâtard. De plus, James et Sirius rajoutaient de l'huile sur le feu en disant qu'il était peut-être presque aussi moche que Servillus, mais que les filles préféraient les mauvais garçons.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione retrouva Rogue assis à la même table de lecture, située au fond de la bibliothèque. Elle lui tendit ses notes de botanique, dont elle n'était vraiment pas fière, étant extrêmement incomplètes. Celui-ci les lut rapidement.

- Je vois que tes notes sont très concises, tu résumes l'essentiel sans rajouter du superflu comme tu aimes si bien faire pour lécher les bottes des professeurs. Tes notes auraient juste pu être un peu plus ordonnées, mais dans l'ensemble, elles sont biens.

Hermione était ébahie. Il y avait autant de compliments que de piques dans ce qu'il venait de dire! D'habitude, le ratio compliments/sarcasmes de Rogue était de 0:100.

- Tu trouves qu'elles sont biens. J'aurais pu les travailler un peu plus si je n'avais eu à aider Peter Pettigrew durant le cours.

Instantanément, elle vit les jointures du serpentard blanchir, la mâchoire se contracter et le regard onyx devenir un brasier mortel.

- Oh ça va! Je sais que vous vous détestez, mais MOI, j'ai le droit de choisir MES propres amis. Je ne vous demanderai jamais de vous rapprocher ni de vous serrer la main, mais ne me faites pas choisir entre vous. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule.

La solitude, il connaissait. Il ne l'avait que trop vécu. Son seul véritable ami, Lucius Malfoy, avait gradué l'an passé et il n'avait plus aucun autre ami à Poudlard depuis que Lily l'avait abandonné. Et s'il avait bien compris le discours enflammé d'Hermione, elle le considérait comme un ami ET ne le laisserait pas tomber pour ces exécrables vauriens. C'était comme si elle avait mis un baume apaisant sur une brûlure lancinante. Elle put voir sa mâchoire se décontracter, ses yeux d'ébène s'adoucir et sa main se poser sur la sienne.

- Moi non plus je ne veux plus me retrouver seul.

Il enleva à regret sa main et lui tendit ses notes structurées de botanique.


	5. Chapter 5

Les jours suivants furent beaucoup moins éprouvants pour Hermione. Elle raconta aux maraudeurs que Severus n'était qu'un compagnon d'études et qu'ils s'entraidaient pour leurs devoirs, parce qu'elle prenait ses études très au sérieux et qu'elle ne voulait pas revenir sur le sujet. Le ton autoritaire qu'elle utilisa faisait froid dans le dos aux garçons et ils n'osèrent la contredire. De toute façon, ils préféraient de loin jouer au quidditch ou faire des mauvais coups et se firent à l'idée qu'elle pouvait bien traîner avec qui elle voulait à la bibliothèque, place où ils ne se rendaient jamais.

Les cours allaient bon train. En métamorphose et en botanique, Peter se mettait toujours avec Hermione. Il était toujours aussi aimable, la félicitait dès qu'elle donnait une bonne réponse, lui posait énormément de questions autant sur la matière que sur elle-même.

Dans la grande salle, Peter faisait changer de place ses compagnons s'il ne pouvait se trouver à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait toujours en tête que ses amis voulaient lui trouver une copine. S'il s'avérait entreprenant, il faudrait qu'elle mette au clair, tout en étant diplomate, qu'elle avait un petit ami qui l'attendait (où? elle ne pouvait dire dans le futur? dans un autre pays? elle était supposée venir de Beauxbâtons, elle trouverait bien s'il posait trop de questions). Bien sûr, elle était contente de ne pas être seule pour manger. Mais même s'il était très gentil, sa conversation restait très limitée. Les autres ne lui parlaient presque pas. James et Lily étaient trop occupés à se minoucher, Sirius à parler filles et quidditch avec Remus qui pouvait sentir que Peter avait marqué son territoire sur Hermione à cause des phéromones qu'il dégageait, donc il n'osait pas trop lui-même s'approcher d'elle. Mais Hermione avait bon espoir que Peter resterait gentil grâce à elle et qu'il ne trahirait pas ses amis.

Dans le dortoir des filles, Lily avait accepté de la réveiller le matin, mais sans plus. Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de se lier d'amitié avec la mère d'Harry, mais celle-ci restait froide et distante envers Hermione. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais en réalité, Lily était jalouse de l'amitié entre Hermione et Severus. Elle avait dû choisir entre James et Severus, et quand celui-ci l'avait insultée, le choix avait été simple. Hermione avait su s'affirmer et imposer son choix à tous. Lily était trop orgueilleuse pour l'avouer, mais elle enviait le caractère fort de la nouvelle.

Donc les moments qu'Hermione préféraient étaient de loin ses cours de potions, runes et arithmancie ainsi que le temps passé à la bibliothèque. Severus était peut-être quelque peu taciturne, mais il s'avérait d'une aide précieuse dans ses devoirs.

Par contre, elle se rendit vite compte que dès qu'un professeur sortait une ineptie en cours, il en reparlait à la bibliothèque par la suite. Il s'enflammait, débattait son point, ses yeux devenaient des charbons ardents, bref, il devenait vivant. Elle aimait tant quand il exultait cette passion qu'elle faisait exprès de glisser une erreur dans ses notes de cours, qu'il ne manquait jamais de trouver du premier coup d'œil, pour le voir s'illuminer de la sorte.

En potions, il allait toujours chercher seul les ingrédients dans l'armoire. Il disait que c'était pour l'empêcher de s'essouffler, mais elle comprenait que c'était la manière un peu incongrue à Severus d'être galant. Par contre, il séparait les tâches à effectuer en deux, gardant pour lui les plus ingrates. Les deux excellant en potions, ils les réalisaient toujours rapidement, Severus en profitant pour montrer à Hermione comment améliorer encore plus le résultat, sous le regard ébahi du professeur Slughorn. Pour Hermione, les moments passés avec Severus étaient enrichissants et gratifiants.

Mais elle avait beau se remplir la tête de connaissances et de parfums du passé, le soir, seule dans son lit, elle avait hâte de retourner à son époque et de revoir Ron. D'être dans les bras de son petit ami, de sentir son cœur battre contre le sien après une nuit d'amour, d'être belle pour quelqu'un.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

L'hiver s'installa tranquillement en étendant son manteau blanc sur le parc de Poudlard. Par chance pour Hermione, Peter était trouillard de nature et n'avait toujours rien entrepris. Elle avait toujours espoir de voir le résultat de sa gentillesse quand elle reviendrait à son époque. Comme dans un film moldu qu'elle avait vu avec une voiture métallisée qui vole et un savant échevelé, probablement que quand elle reviendrait, ses amis n'auront aucune conscience de la ligne temporelle qu'elle leur aura fait éviter, puisqu'elle était en train de tracer une nouvelle réalité.

Parfois, elle croisait Dumbledore dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il prenait toujours le temps de venir lui glisser quelques mots et quelques bonbons.

- Bonjour Miss Granger. Un bonbon au citron? Vous êtes une des rares personnes à les accepter.

- Euh, oui oui. Pas qu'elle les affectionnait particulièrement, mais comment refuser au vieux jovial.

- Je tenais à vous dire que mon ami d'Irlande a bien reçu ma requête. Puisque je lui ai déjà rendu un service hors de prix dans le passé, il m'a promis qu'il me fabriquerait un retourneur de temps sans poser de questions, même s'ils sont interdits.

- Vous êtes trop bon M. le Directeur d'utiliser une faveur pour moi.

- Je vois bien que vous êtes une jeune femme raisonnable, donc je n'ai pas besoin de vous avertir qu'il ne faut absolument pas interférer avec le passé pendant que vous êtes ici.

- Mais non M. le Directeur. Par Merlin, il doit se douter que je trame quelque chose, pensa-t-elle. Mais quand je reviendrai dans le futur, son alter-ego plus vieux ne pourra que me remercier puisqu'il sera encore en vie à suçoter ses bonbons grâce à moi.

- Tant mieux. Car mon ami m'a avisé qu'il n'avait pas encore sous la main tous les éléments nécessaires à la fabrication de l'artefact. Il ne peut me dire dans combien de temps il sera prêt. Dans l'intervalle, profitez-en pour étudier, ça ne devrait pas vous faire du tort.

- Euh.

- Bonne journée Miss Granger, dit gaiement Dumbledore tout en la laissant en plan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le niveau de neige dans le parc de Poudlard augmentait en même temps que le ratio compliments / sarcasmes de Severus. Et encore, Hermione était en mesure de déchiffrer que les rares remarques désobligeantes qu'il lui lançait cachaient soit un encouragement à se dépasser ou un compliment déguisé quand finalement elle le surpassait. Severus enlevait presque toute sa carapace quand il était près d'Hermione et étonnamment, il devenait de plus en plus volubile.

Vers le début de décembre, au repas du soir, Dumbledore pris la parole devant la grande salle.

- Chers élèves, comme vous le savez, le mois de décembre apporte avec lui son lot de festivités et j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que nous organiserons un grand bal de Noël dans trois semaines avant de débuter les vacances scolaires.

La nouvelle fut accueillie dans la grande salle par un brouhaha joyeux. Hermione, par contre, ne partageait pas la liesse générale. Elle passerait Noël sans Harry et Ron, ni toute l'ambiance chaleureuse du Terrier. C'est donc morose qu'elle s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons et alla retrouver Severus à la bibliothèque.

L'ambiance à la bibliothèque était tout aussi sinistre que l'humeur d'Hermione. Severus ne parlait pas du tout et la gryffondor ne faisait aucun effort pour engager la conversation. Après un certain temps, le jeune homme s'excusa en disant que le repas ne passait pas et qu'il allait se coucher. Hermione remarqua qu'il était effectivement très blême, plus qu'à son habitude.

De retour à son dortoir, la gryffondor se laissa aller quelque peu à sa mélancolie jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que lorsqu'elle aura le retourneur de temps, elle retournera à son époque, au début du mois d'octobre, et qu'elle ne manquera pas les festivités avec Harry et les Weasley. Elle s'endormit donc sereine.

Le lendemain matin, dans le cours de runes, Hermione retrouva Severus qui avait l'air encore plus mal en point que la veille.

- Hé salut, je vois que le repas de la veille n'a toujours pas passé. Veux-tu aller à l'infirmerie?

- Non non, ça devrait aller.

Mais Hermione n'était vraiment pas convaincue. Le serpentard avait l'air absent. Il ne prenait aucune note de cours et n'écoutait pas le professeur. Plus le cours avançait, plus ses mains tremblaient alors que d'habitude, il possédait une dextérité prodigieuse. Son teint blême verdissait et des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur ses tempes.

À la fin du cours, la lionne était vraiment inquiète. Elle le supplia d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il ramassa donc rapidement ses effets et sorti en vitesse de la classe. Dans sa précipitation, il avait laissé un morceau de parchemin sur la table de travail. Hermione le ramassa dans l'intention de le lui remettre, mais sa curiosité l'emportant, elle ne put s'empêcher de le lire. Une seule question était inscrite sur le papier :

_"Veux-tu m'accompagner au bal de Noël ?"_

Merlin que c'était mignon et ironique tout à la fois! Il restera stoïque devant le plus grand mage noir mais perdait ses moyens pour inviter une fille au bal. Elle était contente de voir qu'elle pourrait finalement profiter des festivités du passé. Attendrie devant la nervosité de Severus, elle décida de ne pas allonger son supplice et d'aller lui délivrer sa réponse immédiatement. De plus, Severus détenait le record du garçon le plus rapide à l'inviter au bal. Ron ne l'invitait jamais. Il prenait pour acquit que puisqu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait pas besoin de l'inviter, que ça allait de soi qu'elle l'accompagne aux bals. Ça manquait de charme et de magie selon Hermione.

Elle se rendit donc directement à la bibliothèque, se doutant bien qu'il n'aurait pas fait le détour par l'infirmerie. Elle le trouva plongé dans un livre, à leur table habituelle.

- Ça me ferait énormément plaisir de t'accompagner au bal. Savais-tu qu'on ne m'a jamais invité aussi vite. Dire qu'une fois on m'a invité la veille d'un bal en désespoir de cause.

- Tu me fais marcher là. Tu es tellement belle que j'avais peur que pleins d'autres gars te le demandent avant moi. Remarque que si quelqu'un d'autre de mieux que moi te le demande, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu décides de changer de cavalier.

La lionne sentit sa tête bourdonner et le rouge monter aux joues. C'était la plus belle chose qu'on ne lui ait jamais dite. Elle était trop émue pour réaliser l'ironie que le plus beau compliment qu'on lui ait fait à vie venait de son futur professeur qui la vilipenderait sans vergogne. Seulement, ce fut sur le coup de l'émotion qu'elle lui répondit, un peu trop solennellement :

- Severus, ce n'est qu'avec toi que je veux aller au bal. Aucun autre gars ne pourra être mieux que toi.

Elle ne le sut pas sur le coup, mais c'était à cet instant que Severus décida de laissa tomber sa dernière barrière et son masque pour sa fougueuse lionne.

Et pour la toute première fois, elle le vit sourire. Pas un de ses sourires mesquins dont il aurait le secret plus tard, mais un vrai sourire qui venait du fond du cœur. Un sourire qui rendait ses traits moins durs. Un sourire qui illuminait ses yeux onyx.

Il n'est pas si laid que ça quand il sourit, pensa-t-elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Tout le monde sorcier, et même le monde moldu, pourront vous confirmer la loi universelle qui dit que quand on attend après quelque chose, ça n'arrive jamais, mais si finalement ça arrive, c'est toujours tout en même temps.

Un sorcier sans emploi aura beau transmettre son parchemin de qualifications à plusieurs employeurs, il n'aura aucune nouvelle, jusqu'au jour où cinq hiboux arrivent en même temps. Il n'aura d'autre choix que de refuser quatre emplois. Même chose pour ce qui est des rendez-vous galants. Notre air piteux et découragé n'incite pas l'autre gent à nous inviter. Par contre, si un brave le fait, notre assurance viendra transparaître parce nous sommes fiers d'être accompagnés, mais s'ensuivra immanquablement plusieurs autres invitations.

Hermione ne faisait pas exception à cette loi. La semaine suivant l'invitation de Severus, elle en reçu six autres. Elle était extrêmement flattée de recevoir autant d'invitations au bal de Noël, elle n'en avait jamais autant reçu de sa vie. La plupart des garçons qui l'invitèrent étaient des gryffondors pas trop sérieux qui prenaient une chance avec la petite nouvelle. Mais quand l'attrapeur des Serdaigles vint lui demander de l'accompagner, elle eut un énorme pincement au cœur de refuser son invitation. Il était beau, grand, musclé et de plus très intelligent puisqu'il partageait la plupart des cours avec elle. Il l'avait remarquée mais n'avait pas encore osé lui adresser la parole. Il avait la même carrure que Ron. Elle aurait pu, pour une soirée, avoir l'impression d'être dans les bras de son petit ami, dont elle s'ennuyait de plus en plus.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir si promptement donné sa parole à Severus. Et après la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, elle se serait sentie trop coupable et mesquine de le laisser tomber. Elle alla même lui dire :

- Tu as bien fait de m'inviter aussi rapidement. Tu avais raison, j'ai reçu d'autres invitations.

Elle ne voulait que se vanter de sa popularité, avec un soupçon d'amertume, mais Severus comprit le "bien fait de m'inviter" comme si elle était plus qu'heureuse d'être sa cavalière. Le sourire qu'il lui rendit enleva le voile d'amertume sur le cœur d'Hermione.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La gryffondor savait qu'il y avait déjà eu des altercations entre Severus et les maraudeurs, qu'il était leur souffre-douleur favori dans leur jeunesse, mais elle ne se doutait pas que ça perdurait encore.

Effectivement, s'ils le croisaient au détour d'un couloir, ils s'en prenaient à lui à cœur joie, lui faisaient subir les pires humiliations. Ils utilisaient toutes sortes de sorts mesquins, le faisaient trébucher, renversaient ses livres. Severus subissait toujours en silence ces assauts. Il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. Et il ne voulait surtout pas en parler à Hermione pour la mettre en position de conflit entre lui-même et les maraudeurs. Elle avait été claire et surtout catégorique sur le sujet, elle ne choisirait pas entre les deux. Et à aucun prix il ne voulait perdre sa lionne, il ne commettrait pas deux fois cette erreur.

Et malheureusement pour Rogue, il n'était pas encore passé maître dans l'art d'arborer son masque de froideur et ne pouvait cacher complètement sa joie d'avoir une cavalière seulement pour lui. Un œil averti aurait remarqué le léger retroussement de ses lèvres, l'éclat dans ses yeux et sa démarche plus assurée. Les maraudeurs avaient le regard aiguisé. Même s'ils ignoraient encore la cause du bonheur de Rogue, pour eux c'était inacceptable qu'il soit heureux et redoublèrent d'efforts pour lui mener la vie dure.

Le destin peut parfois se montrer cruel, mais c'est qu'il a de meilleurs desseins qui se cachent sous ses épreuves. Un matin froid de décembre, une semaine avant le bal, Severus empruntait un long détour pour ne pas croiser les maraudeurs. Comble de malheur, il tomba sur James au croisement d'un corridor. Celui-ci s'empressa d'utiliser son sort favori, le jambe-en-l'air. Severus se retrouva immédiatement pendu dans les airs, les pieds en haut, la robe de sorcier retroussée sur sa tête qui flottait à un mètre du sol et tous ses effets éparpillés sur les dalles.

- Tiens, tiens. Servillus le graisseux qui se promène loin de ses cachots.

- …

- En passant, sans que tu le saches, tu joues dans les plates-bandes de Peter. Et si tu fais quelque chose à l'un de nous, c'est comme si tu le faisais à tous. Donc je me dois de te donner une leçon.

- C'est pas de ma faute s'il est trop lâche pour inviter Hermione au bal.

- Parce que tu penses qu'elle voudrait y aller avec toi! s'esclaffa James. Mon pauvre Servillus, je crois que le gras de tes cheveux a obstrué l'air qui se rend aux cellules de ton cerveau. Penses-tu sérieusement qu'une fille sensée souhaiterait accompagner un gars aussi laid et pathétique que toi? Même si elle avait vraiment pitié de toi et qu'elle soit désespérée, personne ne voudrait de toi!

- Finite incantatem! Lastre in cuscino!

Severus tomba et se retrouva cul par-dessus tête sur les dalles métamorphosées en coussins. Il entendit sa lionne furibonde vociférer :

- Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ici, Potter?

- Bonjour Hermione, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler James?

- Ne change pas de sujet. Que faisais-tu à Severus?

- Parce que lui a le droit de se faire appeler par son prénom?

La lionne s'approcha rageusement vers James, mais celui-ci, hardi, ne broncha même pas.

- Écoute Hermione, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver à ce véracrasse! Réveille-toi un peu! Il a dû t'ensorceler par l'air vicié qu'il dégage. Il fait honte à cette école. Il ne devrait même pas fouler le même sol que nous.

- Mais t'es un con prétentieux et arrogant pire que Malfoy!

Le double "Hein?" qu'elle entendit suite à cette remarque lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas encore à la bonne époque pour lancer cette insulte.

- Parles-tu de Lucius le snobinard? demanda James.

- Mon ami Lucius est très gentil, rajouta Severus.

- Euh, bredouilla Hermione, je parle d'un autre Malfoy qui était avec moi à Beauxbâtons.

- Je ne savais pas que Lucius avait de la famille en Europe.

- On t'a pas causé le graisseux.

- ARRÊTEZ! Severus, ce n'est pas la même famille et Potter, on reparlera plus tard de cet incident.

Après que James ait décampé, Hermione aida le Serpentard à se relever. Il ne voulait surtout pas de la pitié de sa lionne mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'y eu pas droit. La pitié aurait été plus douce que la colère de la gryffondor.

- Depuis combien de temps que ça dure?

- Un certain temps…

- Et tu n'as jamais pensé de m'en parler? hurla-t-elle.

- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter, répondit-il piteusement.

- Tu parles d'une excuse pitoyable! Et t'es même pas encore capable de te défendre convenablement! Va falloir t'y mettre, et vite! Ça ne sera pas un luxe, crois-moi!

Sur ces remontrances, Hermione le quitta et le laissa, penaud, ramasser seul ses effets scolaires. Merlin qu'elle avait du cran, du courage et du talent en métamorphose, mais par Salazard ce qu'elle était autoritaire!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Avant le début du cours de métamorphose, James prit le temps d'expliquer à ses amis le bon moment passé avec Servillus ainsi que la prise de bec avec Hermione. Peter y vit le signe qu'il était temps pour lui de se démarquer. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains, et demanda à Remus d'aller demander à Hermione de l'accompagner au bal.

Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, ce fut Remus qui se mit en binôme avec elle dans le cours de métamorphose. Il lui fit donc part de la demande de Peter. Hermione lui chuchota :

- Tu savais qu'il est le huitième à m'inviter?

- Et puis? Tu peux dire oui à lui.

- Désolée, mais j'ai donné ma parole au premier qui l'a fait.

- Qui est?

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire, je ne veux pas créer de conflit.

- Ne me dit surtout pas que c'est Rogue?

La mine coupable d'Hermione confirma ses craintes. Il écrivit rapidement sur un petit bout de parchemin qu'il fit léviter vers ses compagnons au fond de la classe. Elle n'osa se retourner, de peur de voir leur réaction, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Messieurs, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous créez ce boucan?

- Oh, pour rien. On s'excuse professeur McGonagall.

Mais d'où elle était, Hermione entendait leurs chuchotements, qui ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quand la cloche retentit, Hermione, déjà prête à s'emporter contre leurs remontrances, se dirigea vers la grande salle avec Remus. À leur grand étonnement, il n'y avait que Lily et James, tout sourire.

- Hé salut Hermione, lança joyeusement James. En passant, je m'excuse pour ce matin. Je te promets que je ne toucherai plus à un cheveu graisseux de ton Severus.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'idée?

- Tu m'as fait réaliser que tu as le droit de voir qui tu veux.

Hermione se sentit rapetisser sur son banc quand elle vit Lily la foudroyer méchamment du regard, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison. Pour changer de sujet, elle demanda où étaient Peter et Sirius.

- Oh, ils avaient un devoir de divination à terminer avant le début du cours, répondit prestement James. En passant, je vois que tu es douée en métamorphose. Pourrais-tu m'aider avec le sort de transformation d'une fourchette en cuillère?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione passa toute l'heure du midi à expliquer le sort à James. Pourtant, c'était un sort très simple. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y arriva seulement quand la cloche retentit pour le cours de l'après-midi.

En potions, son binôme était absent. Hermione s'en voulait de l'avoir sermonné le matin et de ne pas être passée le voir à la bibliothèque le midi. Mais elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle l'avait blessé au point qu'il manque un cours. Surtout potions, sa matière favorite. Elle effectua sa potion machinalement, tout en songeant aux excuses qu'elle pourrait présenter à Severus. À la fin du cours, elle se rendit directement à la bibliothèque, mais leurs places étaient inoccupées.

À regret, elle redescendit à la grande salle prendre le repas du soir. Elle s'assit avec les maraudeurs et remarqua que c'était Remus qui était maintenant absent. Sirius s'empressa de lui répondre qu'il voulait probablement travailler sur son devoir d'histoire de la magie, pendant que c'était encore frais dans sa mémoire. Elle était très étonnée de la maturité des gars, jamais ils ne lui firent de commentaires sur le fait qu'elle accompagne Severus au bal. Même Peter était très mielleux et attentionné envers elle. Elle le trouvait très bon joueur et se promit de lui proposer de l'accompagner au prochain bal ou à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Mais après un certain temps, le remord repris le dessus et elle s'excusa auprès des gars. Elle se rendit donc encore à la bibliothèque pour retrouver une fois de plus leurs places vacantes. Inquiète, elle descendit même jusqu'aux cachots pour aller se cogner le nez au portrait de la salle commune des Serpentards. Après une prise de bec avec le tableau et avec le chahut généré, un jeune de deuxième année vint voir qui créait ce boucan. Elle s'attendait à de l'hostilité de la part des verts et argents, mais à cette époque, la rivalité Serpentards-Gryffondors n'était pas aussi ancrée. Le jeune s'empressa de lui rendre service et alla voir directement aux dortoirs pour voir si Severus n'y était pas. Il revient bredouille, mais tout en se vantant qu'il avait effectué un sort sur le lit pour voir que personne n'y était venu de la journée. Elle le remercia et rebroussa chemin jusqu'à revenir à la bibliothèque, où elle resta jusqu'à la fermeture, dans l'espoir d'y croiser Severus.

Quand Mademoiselle Pince annonça la fermeture, Hermione se dirigea vers sa salle commune, rongée par le remord et l'inquiétude. Dans la tour Gryffondor, elle s'accouda à la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées, tout en contemplant le ciel étoilé et la lune toute ronde qui éclairait le parc de Poudlard, tel un immense projecteur argenté.

Elle se tourna vers ses camarades et remarqua qu'un manquait encore à l'appel.

- Où est Remus?

- Il doit s'être endormi sur son devoir à la bibliothèque, s'empressa de répondre Peter.

- Je reviens de la bibliothèque, il n'y était pas.

- Ah non? Il doit être ailleurs, c'est tout.

La lueur de démence dans les yeux de Peter donna un désagréable picotement dans la colonne d'Hermione. Craintive, elle lui demanda :

- Saurais-tu par hasard où se trouverait Severus?

- Si ton bâtard t'a posé un lapin, ça me ferait plaisir de le remplacer et de t'accompagner au bal. Si t'aimes les mauvais garçons, tu seras servie avec moi!

Ce n'était plus qu'une simple lueur, mais de la folie pure qu'elle voyait dans son regard.

Et soudain, tout s'éclaira pour Hermione. Le vieux Remus lui avait déjà conté l'histoire de Severus pris dans la cabane hurlante pendant qu'il était lui-même sous sa version lycanthrope.

Elle se précipita sur James et le tira par la manche.

- Vite Potter, il faut sauver Severus.

- Hein?

- Il est pris dans la cabane hurlante avec Remus et c'est la pleine lune!

James ne se fit pas prier et s'élança sur les talons d'Hermione pendant que Peter cogitait sur place, à se demander comment elle avait fait pour tout découvrir, à se demander quel ami l'avait trahi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Même si Hermione connaissait l'origine des cris de la cabane hurlante, ils n'en étaient pas moins effrayants. En entrant, son sang se figea. Un liquide rouge et visqueux ornait les murs et le plancher. Au bout d'une traînée se trouvait Severus, recroquevillé derrière une table renversée, sa robe de sorcier en lambeaux laissant paraître plusieurs traces de griffures sanguinolentes.

Elle utilisa plusieurs sorts pour mettre une barrière de protection sur Severus, dont le loup-garou trouvait l'odeur du sang trop alléchante. Ensuite, elle lança des sorts d'attaque sur la bête féroce pour la déstabiliser, sans vouloir la blesser. Elle effectua juste à temps un puissant sortilège de bouclier quand la bête riposta sur elle.

James lui cria d'aller sauver Severus pendant qu'il détournerait l'attention du loup-garou. Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'élança derrière la table aux côtés de Severus. Quand elle vit que James avait réussi à appâter la bête dans une autre pièce, elle en profita pour aider Severus à se relever et à le soutenir jusqu'à la sortie du passage secret sous le saule cogneur. Après avoir évité de justesse les branches sauvages, Severus s'écroula de tout son long sur l'herbe, évanoui d'avoir perdu autant de sang. D'un levicorpus, Hermione se dépêcha de le mener à l'infirmerie.


	7. Chapter 7

Très tôt le lendemain matin, dans le bureau directorial, Dumbledore interrogea séparément les investigateurs de ce terrible accident.

Le directeur pris en pitié Remus, qui était le "coupable involontaire", un "attaquant innocent" et ne lui donna aucune conséquence, mis à part de commencer un traitement expérimental avec une nouvelle potion, la tue-loup.

James, beau parleur, accepta avec empressement les bonbons au citron en mentionnant que c'était ses préférés. Dumbledore lui laissa le bénéfice du doute quand il lui raconta qu'il n'avait aucunement participé à ce complot et qu'au contraire, il avait risqué sa vie pour venir en aide à un des étudiants de cette magnifique institution qu'était Poudlard et qu'il ferait tout pour que la réputation de l'école ne soit entachée. Le directeur le pria de tout simplement retourner à son dortoir le temps que les cours recommencent.

Sirius eu droit à une suspension de un mois après qu'il ait avoué avoir stupéfixié Rogue. Mais il rajouta d'un ton éhonté qu'il pensait que Peter voulait juste lui jouer un petit tour innocent, comme le cacher dans la salle de bain des filles. Sirius s'accommodait très bien de sa punition puisqu'il entendait bien profiter de son "moment de réflexion" pour faire la fête pendant ce temps.

Mais de ce que Dumbledore tira de ces trois jeunes hommes était que c'était Peter qui avait manigancé ce piège. Et si ça n'avait été de la vivacité d'esprit de Miss Granger (et de ses connaissances historiques, venir du futur avait ses avantages), ce piège aurait pu être fatal.

Quand Peter fut appelé devant le directeur, il ne put se défendre et démentir les dires de ses compagnons. Il était anéanti de constater qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient pris sa défense. Au contraire, ils lui rejetaient tous le blâme. Et quand Dumbledore lui donna sa sentence, l'expulsion de Poudlard et de ses enceintes, il jura intérieurement de se venger.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione faisait les cent pas devant l'infirmerie. La nouvelle infirmière en chef, qui n'était nulle autre que la future vieille Pomfesh, tenait mordicus au règlement. Aucune visite n'était allouée tant que l'état du patient ne le permette. Hermione avait beau s'être débattue avec la jeune infirmière, arguer qu'elle avait apporté le patient en question, les portes restaient closes.

Quand Dumbledore arriva, elle le supplia, avec des yeux de chien battu, qu'elle puisse déroger au règlement, juste une fois dans sa vie. Il n'était pas dupe et pria même la jeune femme de le suivre dans un coin reculé du couloir pour avoir une conversation en privée.

- Miss Granger, je me dois de vous avertir qu'avec votre implication, vous venez peut-être de changer drastiquement le cours du temps.

- Non, non, non, M. le Directeur! Le Remus de mon époque m'avait parlé de cet incident. Il m'avait même mentionné que James avait sauvé Severus. Je n'ai rien changé du tout!

- Mais j'ai réussi à avoir l'aveu de Peter que c'était par jalousie qu'il voulait du mal à Severus. Parce que vous avez refusé de l'accompagner au bal. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, toute cette situation ne se serait jamais déclenchée.

- Mais, mais, mais…C'était arrivé quand même! s'écria Hermione. Son cerveau bouillonnait sous les accusations de Dumbledore. De plus, suite à sa nuit blanche, elle avait de la misère à se concentrer.

- Calmez-vous mon enfant. Je dois aussi vous mettre en garde contre une autre chose. Je vois bien que vous vous êtes liée d'amitié avec Severus. En temps normal, j'aurais été plus qu'heureux que ce garçon troublé, taciturne et même un peu lugubre se fasse une amie. Mais quand vous retournerez à votre époque, il sera dévasté de se faire abandonner et j'ai très peur de ce qu'il adviendra de lui.

Bon, là Hermione n'allait quand même pas commencer à lui expliquer que le vieux Rogue sera de toute manière un être d'une complexité déroutante.

- Je vous prierais donc de bien cesser peu à peu vos relations avec Severus, pour qu'il ne puisse souffrir d'une déchirure.

- D'accord! répondit Hermione d'une voix exaspérée. Mais avant de vous promettre quoi que ce soit, je veux voir Severus. Je suis morte d'inquiétude à son sujet.

- Puisque vous prétendez de ne pas avoir interféré avec le futur, vous savez pertinemment qu'il va s'en sortir.

Hermione, l'esprit embrumée de sommeil mais surtout d'inquiétude, ne porta plus attention à la figure d'autorité qui se tenait devant elle. C'est donc une lionne en furie qui déversa sa colère et sa frustration sur Dumbledore. Le plus grand mage de tous les temps pris, un tout petit peu, peur devant la jeune femme. Il lui donna donc son accord pour qu'elle puisse se rendre au chevet de Severus, ainsi qu'une poignée de bonbons au citron, en espérant que ça la calme.

Pomfresh se faisait énormément de soucis pour son patient. Il n'arrêtait pas de se débattre dans son sommeil, malgré une potion calmante ainsi qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle n'arrivait pas à cautériser les plaies et il était brûlant de fièvre. Quand elle vit Dumbledore et Hermione arriver, elle s'écria que la jeune femme n'avait pas sa place dans l'infirmerie. Le directeur pris l'infirmière à part et autorisa Hermione à aller voir le jeune homme.

Son cœur se serra sous la vision de la souffrance de Severus. Instinctivement, elle se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le front moite et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle était maintenant là et qu'elle ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal. De ses mains fraîches, elle décolla les mèches de cheveux collées à son visage. Voyant que le souffle du serpentard reprenait une allure normale et que ses spasmes se calmaient, elle continua de lui caresser le front et le contour du visage.

Pomfresh et Dumbledore revinrent vers eux. L'infirmière en chef était insultée qu'une étudiante réussisse à calmer son patient, là ou elle-même avait échouée. Elle dit à Hermione, d'un ton hautain, qu'elle pouvait rester si elle laissait le patient se reposer, si elle n'interférait pas avec ses traitements et qu'elle aura l'obligation de quitter l'infirmerie si l'état du patient s'aggrave. Dumbledore, pour sa part, réitéra son avertissement et pria Hermione de se détacher peu à peu de Severus dès que celui-ci irait mieux.

Dès que ces deux dirigeants quittèrent l'infirmerie, Hermione sentit le stress, l'adrénaline et l'inquiétude la quitter mais le sommeil la gagner. Elle tira une chaise près du lit pour s'asseoir. Pour que le serpentard puisse continuer à sentir sa présence, elle enlaça sa main dans la sienne et, épuisée, elle déposa sa tête bouclée sur le lit, près de l'épaule du patient.

Malgré la potion de sommeil sans rêve, Severus était dans un songe onirique des plus bizarres. La première partie de son rêve était cauchemardesque. Il était dans un très grand arbre creux et lugubre et un liquide sombre et visqueux suintait de l'écorce interne. Il se faisait encercler et attaquer par des monstres qu'il peinait à voir sauf leurs yeux injectés de sang. Ensuite, sa lionne apparut d'en nulle part. Elle repoussa les monstres et le sauva. Elle fit apparaître une porte à même le tronc et le prit par la main pour se retrouver dans le parc de Poudlard. En se promenant, ils passèrent devant la cabane du garde forestier, Hagrid. Elle décida qu'elle voulait emprunter la moto volante qui était stationnée dans le jardin attenant. Le reste de son rêve, il volait avec Hermione sur la moto, les bras autour de sa taille, avec le bruit assourdissant du moteur.

Quand Pomfresh revint plus tard, elle n'osa jeter dehors la visiteuse, qui dérangeait les autres patients par ses ronflements sonores, quand elle vit que les signes vitaux du jeune homme s'étaient stabilisés, que la fièvre avait baissée et que les plaies étaient cicatrisées.

En fin d'après-midi, Severus émergea tranquillement de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir une tornade de boucles dans le coin de son champ de vision. Il fut attendri de voir sa lionne, si près de lui, lui ronronner dans l'oreille.

Mais dès que Pomfresh vit que son patient s'était réveillé, elle se précipita sur lui pour s'enquérir de son état. Elle tira Hermione de son sommeil sans ménagement et lui demanda de quitter les lieux. Severus en voulu terriblement à l'infirmière de brusquer et chasser la source de son réconfort et gardera cette rancœur contre elle pendant de très longues années.

Avant de quitter, Severus fit promettre à Hermione de revenir le voir le plus tôt possible. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire cette promesse, ayant à l'esprit l'avertissement de Dumbledore, mais elle flancha sous le regard suppliant de Rogue. C'était peut-être la seule fois de sa vie qu'elle verrait le serpentard lui faire des yeux de chien battu. Elle se dit qu'elle cessera de voir Severus dès qu'il quittera l'infirmerie, Dumbledore comprendra sûrement.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le lendemain matin, Hermione revient le voir bien avant le début des cours. Malgré l'hostilité qu'il affichait ouvertement devant l'infirmière, celle-ci lui administrait inflexiblement ses traitements. Au moins, sa guérison allait bon train.

Hermione, ayant toujours très à cœur sa scolarité et pensant que ça devait être la priorité numéro un de tout le monde, proposa à Severus d'aller s'enquérir auprès de ses professeurs pour qu'ils puissent lui fournir les notes de cours ainsi que les devoirs à faire. Le serpentard s'empressa d'accepter, voyant ainsi l'occasion que sa lionne vienne le visiter chaque jour.

De toute façon, Hermione n'avait rien de mieux à faire et était maintenant seule entre les cours, durant les repas et les soirées et n'avait personne d'autre à qui parler. James, Remus et Lily la reniaient et la fuyaient comme la peste. Ils lui en voulaient terriblement d'avoir brisé le cœur de Peter et la jugeaient fautive et responsable de la lourde sentence qu'il s'était vu attribuée.

Un soir, Hermione vint faire sa "visite éducative" pour lui faire le résumé qu'elle avait eu du professeur pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Rogue en profita pour la questionner.

- J'ai vu dans ton horaire que tu n'as pas ce cours, mais pourtant, tu t'es battue dans la cabane hurlante avec une telle aisance?

- En effet, j'ai demandé à être dispensée. Quand j'ai montré l'étendue de mes connaissances, Dumbledore m'a attribuée un Optimal qui figurera pour mes Aspics.

- Où as-tu appris tout ça?

- D'où je viens, la guerre fait rage. Un de mes amis, qui est au premier rang de cette guerre, avait même formé une classe spéciale où il nous enseignait des sorts très avancés que nous ne voyons pas à l'école.

- Voudrais-tu m'apprendre, s'il te plaît? J'ai très honte de l'avouer, mais je suis incapable de me défendre et encore moins de me battre. Tu l'as même vu l'autre jour dans le couloir quand James s'est pris à moi.

Hermione analysa le pour et le contre de donner des cours particuliers à Severus. C'était certain qu'en lui donnant des cours, elle ne pourra cesser de le fréquenter dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Au contraire, ils devraient travailler ensemble encore plus souvent et de beaucoup plus près. Par contre, elle était étonnée qu'il n'ait aucune base en défense. Il sera plus tard un redoutable duelliste, il a bien dû apprendre un moment donné. Et si elle avait vraiment changé le cours du temps et que dans cette réalité temporelle Rogue ne sache se défendre. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'il soit vulnérable. Elle cessera de le fréquenter dès qu'elle le jugera apte à se battre. Dumbledore comprendra son raisonnement.

- Quittes-tu durant les vacances de Noël?

- Non, je n'ai nulle part où aller, répondit Severus, la mine renfrognée.

- Moi non plus. On aura Poudlard presque à nous seul. J'en profiterais pour te donner des leçons intensives.

- Merci beaucoup ma belle lionne.

Severus lui répondit tout en lui prenant chaleureusement la main et en la pénétrant de son regard d'ébène. Hermione se sentit encore plus mal concernant la promesse faite à Dumbledore. Plus longtemps qu'elle attendrait, plus ce sera dur qu'il se détache d'elle. L'adjectif "belle" lui rappela aussi sa propre promesse de l'accompagner au bal.

- Tu sais, Severus, le bal a lieu dans seulement trois jours. Je comprendrais parfaitement si tu ne peux y aller.

- Pour absolument rien au monde je ne raterais ce bal. Quitte à prendre double dose des potions immondes qu'on nous sert ici.

Zut, pensa-t-elle. Ç'aurait été plus simple qu'il ne puisse venir. De plus, j'aurais pu retourner demander au beau Serdaigle s'il était encore disponible.


	8. Chapter 8

Le matin du bal, Hermione était très loin d'être prête. Aussi bien dire qu'elle n'avait rien du tout pour ça! Pas de robe, ni de soulier, ni de maquillage. Rien. Quand elle avait eu son accident de retourneur, elle détenait dans les poches de son uniforme seulement 5 gallions et 3 noises. Pas de quoi se payer quelque chose. Encore moins une robe de soirée.

Elle vaquait à la bibliothèque à éplucher les bouquins de métamorphose avancée, pensant qu'elle pourrait peut-être transformer son uniforme en robe et ses souliers de cuir en escarpins quand elle vit dans son champ de vision une tête blond châtain bouclée à s'y méprendre avec Lavande Brown.

Tant qu'à être mal prise, Hermione alla parler à la jeune fille. C'était une gryffondor de troisième année, au nom de Jacinthe. Hermione jubilait, un autre prénom de fleur. Ça pourrait bien être la mère de Lavande. Si seulement la fille a transmis son goût de la mode à sa mère… enfin l'inverse.

En contant son problème, Hermione put se rendre compte qu'elle avait visé juste. Elle n'avait pas la certitude que c'était bien la mère de Lavande, mais Jacinthe adorait la mode et avait pleins de belles robes. Elle pourrait bien lui en prêter une avec les accessoires, juste avec un petit sort d'agrandissement, la robe et les souliers s'ajusteront à la taille d'Hermione. Elle se proposa en plus de la maquiller et de la coiffer.

Jacinthe fit des merveilles. À défaut d'avoir réussi à contrôler la tignasse broussailleuse malgré ses produits capillaires, elle lui attacha les cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappaient des mèches folles. Le maquillage était léger et discret. Par contre, la robe était magnifique. Une longue robe bustier en satin rouge liserée de rubans d'or. Et après un simple sort d'ajustement, elle seyait parfaitement à Hermione.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le soir du bal, la gryffondor attendait nerveusement son cavalier au bas des marches. Sans se vanter, elle se doutait qu'elle était encore plus belle qu'à son bal de quatrième année. Par contre, elle avait peur de la tenue vestimentaire de Severus. Elle se rappelait que trop bien comment Ron était affublé de son affreux costume à froufrous et jabot à cause de l'impécuniosité de sa famille. Elle avait peur de voir apparaître Severus vêtu du même genre de guenilles.

Elle scrutait donc les escaliers, à la recherche d'une tenue de soirée miteuse, sans porter attention aux visages, quand quelqu'un d'une prestigieuse élégance arriva devant elle. Elle reconnu Severus seulement grâce à son nez croche. Mis à part ce détail, il était époustouflant. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue basse sur sa nuque par une cordelette de cuir, ce qui dégageait son visage et accentuait l'éclat de ses prunelles onyx. De plus, il portait une tenue de soirée hors de prix fait d'un lainage d'alpaga d'un noir lustré. Une lourde cape noire doublée à l'intérieur d'un satin vert foncé était accrochée sur ses épaules par deux broches en argent en forme de serpent avec en guise d'yeux des émeraudes. Juste les pierres précieuses à elles seules valaient une fortune.

Hermione était estomaquée et n'arrêtait pas de scruter Severus de la tête aux pieds. Il la sortit de sa contemplation en lui prenant le poignet pour y accrocher un corsage composé de magnifiques fleurs blanches enchantées qui dégageaient un délicieux arôme.

- Elles ne faneront pas de la soirée… et tu es sublime ma lionne.

- Toi, euh, WOW!

- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois à court de mots, s'esclaffa Severus.

Il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle pris avec grand plaisir, pour se rendre dans la grande salle qui était superbement décorée. Le plafond affichait une nuit étoilée d'où scintillaient une multitude de flocons. Le bleu ciel et l'argent composaient les couleurs dominantes de la décoration. La piste de danse ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une patinoire.

Dès que l'orchestre entama une valse, Severus pria Hermione de bien lui accorder cette danse. La surprise d'Hermione allait toujours en croissant. Le serpentard se révéla un excellent danseur. La poigne douce mais ferme, les pas assurés, Severus dirigeait sa partenaire d'une main de maître, se permettant même de la faire tournoyer avec aisance.

Quand l'orchestre débuta un autre morceau, Severus tint un peu plus fermement sa lionne et continua de danser, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper de ses bras ou à d'autres de lui voler sa cavalière. Hermione recouvrit enfin l'usage de la parole.

- Tu sais que tu es très élégant?

- Merci. J'ai écrit à mon ami Lucius pour lui demander de me prêter un habit de soirée. Puisque celui-ci ne porte jamais deux fois les mêmes vêtements lors de sorties, il me l'a donné. Comme il dit, ça lui fait plaisir de savoir que ça profite à quelqu'un d'autre au lieu de pourrir dans un coin de sa pièce du manoir réservée à sa garde-robe.

- Mais cet habit doit bien valoir une immense fortune!

- Il a voulu que je fasse bonne impression quand je lui ai dit que la plus belle fille de Poudlard avait accepté de m'accompagner.

À ces mots, Hermione ne put que rougir pour s'harmoniser avec la teinte de sa robe. Elle dût admettre à contrecœur que Lucius était généreux avec ses amis. Mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa soirée en pensant à Malfoy, surtout qu'elle avait ses vêtements devant ses yeux. Voyant que Severus ne la lâchait pas et entamait une troisième danse, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander où il avait acquis son agilité.

- C'est encore à cause de mon ami Lucius. Sa mère exigeait de lui une conduite irréprochable en société, ce qui comprenait des leçons intensives de danse. Durant l'année scolaire, elle envoyait une professeure de danse lui donner des cours. Il détestait et préférait de loin passer des soirées auprès de sa copine Narcissa. Un jour, je lui ai proposé de fabriquer de la potion de polynectar pour prendre sa place. Après ça, c'est moi qui me tapais ses leçons.

- C'est très serpentard comme méthode pour ne pas suivre ses cours.

- Que veux-tu, il n'avait pas le courage des gryffondors pour tenir tête à sa mère. Et aujourd'hui, je suis content de l'avoir fait.

- Mais où te procurais-tu les ingrédients pour fabriquer le polynectar? Certains sont assez rares et difficiles à se procurer.

- Lucius a un grand-oncle apothicaire. Il lui suffisait de lui écrire pour lui en demander. Tu connais cette potion?

- Je l'ai moi-même préparée en deuxième année.

Et Hermione poussa l'audace à dévoiler qu'elle avait chipé les ingrédients nécessaires dans la réserve de son professeur de potions.

- Franchement, quel manque de professionnalisme de la part de ton professeur. C'est totalement irresponsable de sa part de laisser sa réserve sans sort de protection. Avec un professeur aussi immature et cabochon, c'est étonnant que tu sois douée en potions.

La gryffondor rit aux éclats des remontrances de Severus.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle?

- Oui, mais laisse faire. C'est trop compliqué à expliquer.

Le jeune homme ne posa pas d'autre question à ce sujet, trop content du si beau sourire de sa lionne près de lui.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Hermione avait les pieds endoloris tellement qu'elle avait dansé. Severus ne l'avait jamais lâchée. Ils avaient pris une pause seulement pour aller se chercher des rafraîchissements quand l'orchestre fit un entracte. Quand les morceaux plus lents commencèrent, Hermione ne voulait qu'aller s'asseoir et enlever ses escarpins qui lui avaient filé de vilaines ampoules. Severus ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Il métamorphosa donc les souliers à talons hauts en mignonnes pantoufles moelleuses.

Il l'attira de nouveau sur la piste de danse. Ayant perdu un bon cinq centimètres, Hermione se trouvait maintenant au niveau de la poitrine du serpentard. Elle appuya sa tête dessus, écouta la musique d'une oreille et les battements de cœur de son partenaire de l'autre. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Severus prit les pans de sa cape et enveloppa Hermione. Il déposa son menton sur la tête de sa lionne. Ils se bercèrent ainsi, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à la fin du bal.

Jamais Hermione n'eut une pensée pour Ron, trop heureuse qu'elle était d'avoir tant foulé le plancher de danse.

Une chance que Dumbledore était allé se coucher tôt.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione restait à Poudlard durant les vacances de Noël. Harry lui avait souvent détaillé comment les dortoirs et la grande salle semblaient immensément vides. Elle ne s'imaginait pas cependant à quel point on entendait l'écho de ses pas dans les couloirs désertés. Ce qu'elle aimait, par contre, c'était que les étudiants restants se regroupaient sur une seule table dans la grande salle en faisant fi de leur maison respective. Elle pouvait donc prendre tous ses repas avec Severus. Ils mangeaient quand même à grande vitesse car elle n'aimait pas le regard désapprobateur du directeur sur elle.

Ensuite, Hermione passait son temps à expliquer et à entraîner Severus au combat et aux sorts de défense. Il voulait tellement plaire à sa lionne qu'il se donnait à fond. Même Harry n'aurait pas pu mieux l'entraîner. En pensant à Harry, Hermione réalisa l'ironie que Severus tiendrait ses connaissances de duelliste à même l'étudiant qu'il détestait le plus. Et que lui-même plus vieux enseignerait une partie de ces connaissances à Harry.

Ces vacances de Noël furent pour Severus les plus belles de sa vie. Il avait sa lionne à lui seul. Même si elle était très autoritaire et exigeante sur ses leçons, il n'en était pas moins content. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'étaient les balades dans le parc enneigé de Poudlard, lieu où d'habitude il ne se promenait jamais. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Autant des matières scolaires, que de sujets plus personnels. Severus était tellement bien près d'elle qu'il eut assez confiance pour lui dévoiler certains pans de son enfance malheureuse. Mais même s'il était heureux d'avoir une amie et une confidente, il désirait plus.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un jour de tempête que les vacanciers devaient rester cloîtrés dans l'école, Severus en profita pour demander à Hermione de l'aider sur la fabrication d'une potion de son cru, sans en donner les détails. Intriguée, la gryffondor accepta. Ils se rendirent donc aux cachots du professeur Slughorn présenter leur requête.

- Vous savez que je ne peux vous autoriser aucun ingrédient si je ne sais quel genre de potion vous voulez réaliser.

Severus pris le professeur à part pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille, sous le regard boudeur d'une Hermione qui aurait bien voulu être mise au courant du mystère. Après quelques instants, le professeur donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Vous avez carte blanche pour fouiller dans la réserve autant que vous voudrez, en autant que vous me fassiez un compte rendu de votre potion et surtout de ses résultats!

Sur ce, le professeur Slughorn quitta la classe en lançant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

La gryffondor était fâchée de ne pas être dans le secret, mais en même temps, son habituelle curiosité était piquée. Elle s'assit donc sur un banc en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne t'aiderai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dévoilé ce que tu veux préparer.

- À ta guise ma jolie lionne. Mais est-ce que tu voudrais quand même me tenir compagnie?

- Tu sais bien que je suis trop curieuse.

De plus, elle aimait trop quand il l'appelait sa jolie ou belle lionne. Elle qui a toujours été avide de compliments et d'approbation de la part des autres, et surtout du futur professeur qui se tenait devant elle, elle était gâtée en ce moment et voulait en profiter le temps que ça dure. Aussi, si elle n'avait pas été obligée de mettre un terme bientôt à leur relation, elle se serait bien creusée les méninges pour lui trouver un petit surnom affectueux.

La gryffondor resta donc assise à regarder le jeune Rogue préparer sa potion. Elle était quand même fascinée en voyant à quel point il était méthodique, organisé et concentré en inventant une nouvelle potion dont elle avait bien hâte de découvrir ses effets.

Après une trentaine de minutes de préparation, découpage et touillage, le serpentard dit que sa potion devait mijoter un peu avant d'y insérer le dernier ingrédient. Il vint donc se placer derrière sa lionne et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux! De douces décharges partaient de sa nuque jusqu'en bas de sa colonne. Même Ron ne lui avait jamais joué dans les cheveux. Hermione frissonnait de plaisir et se dit que même pour elle, ça sera très dur de couper contact avec le jeune homme après les vacances de Noël.

Après quelques minutes de ce divin supplice, Severus revint prendre place devant sa potion. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait pleins de longs cheveux pris entre les doigts.

- Je m'excuse, balbutia-t-elle confuse, je sais que je perds beaucoup de cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas grave ma lionne.

Et il secoua ses mains au-dessus du chaudron, laissant tomber tous les cheveux dans sa potion.

- Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je mets le dernier ingrédient.

- Mes cheveux?

- Ce n'est pas exactement l'ingrédient que je recherchais, mais il faut savoir adapter sa potion en utilisant des substituts.

- Et je peux savoir quel ingrédient mes cheveux sont supposés remplacer?

- Je te le dirai si la potion donne les effets escomptés.

Severus mit en fioles sa potion mystérieuse, étiqueta soigneusement chacune des fioles pour ensuite les ranger dans un compartiment de sa besace. Hermione ne disait mot, le cerveau en pleine ébullition, à essayer de trouver ce que ses cheveux pouvaient bien servir dans une potion.

Ils allèrent ensuite prendre le repas du soir dans la grande salle. Hermione se sentait très mal à l'aise puisque Dumbledore n'arrêtait pas de la foudroyer du regard, lui qui d'habitude avait le regard si pétillant et chaleureux. Pour faire bonne figure devant le directeur, elle dit tout bas à Severus qu'elle devait aller à la salle de bain et qu'il pourrait la rejoindre à la bibliothèque dans une dizaine de minutes. Au moins, à la vue de tous, ils ne sortiraient pas ensemble de la grande salle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

À la bibliothèque, Hermione cherchait distraitement des références sur les propriétés capillaires. En réalité, elle était tenaillée. Elle avait promis à Dumbledore de se détacher de Severus et elle comprenait parfaitement que si elle ne le faisait pas, il se sentirait abandonné quand elle disparaîtrait du jour au lendemain. De plus, grâce à ses leçons intensives, il excellait dorénavant dans l'art du combat et elle s'était promise de s'éloigner dès qu'elle le jugerait apte. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne savait pas encore combien de temps elle resterait dans le passé, et Severus était maintenant son seul ami. Le directeur comprendrait sûrement si elle lui expliquait qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule. De plus, elle s'attachait de plus en plus au jeune homme, tellement plus amical, sympathique et attentionné que son homonyme plus vieux, exécrable et asocial.

Severus la trouva au fond d'une rangée, la tirant de ses pensées.

- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'avais besoin de tes cheveux?

- Bien sûr!

- À défaut d'avoir de la crinière de lion, je trouvais que les cheveux de ma lionne étaient un bon substitut.

- Crinière de lion! Mais quel genre de potion as-tu réalisé?

- Une potion pour me donner du courage.

- Du courage? Mais pour faire quoi?

- Ça.

Severus glissa doucement ses doigts sur la nuque d'Hermione, les pouces sur ses tempes et se pencha pour aller capturer délicatement ses lèvres. C'était pour lui son tout premier baiser, rempli d'espoir. Il recula son visage quelques instants après, pour voir la réaction de sa lionne. Celle-ci, sous l'émotion du moment et le cœur battant, oublia Dumbledore, Ron et les conséquences, elle murmura un faible "Encore". Le serpentard s'empressa de s'exécuter. Le baiser se fit plus gourmand, avide, passionné.

À court de souffle, il mit fin au baiser et alla chuchoter un "Je t'aime Hermione" de sa voix de velours au creux de l'oreille de la gryffondor. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa l'étendue de sa gaffe. Elle devait se détacher de lui, pas qu'il tombe amoureux. Ça, Dumbledore ne comprendrait et surtout n'approuverait jamais. De sa monumentale erreur s'offraient maintenant deux seuls choix à elle. Soit qu'elle lui brise le cœur immédiatement, soit qu'elle le lui brise quand elle repartira pour son époque.

Elle prit sa décision en sentant le souffle chaud du serpentard dans son cou lui donner d'exquis frissons.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione et Severus était maintenant un couple officiel au vu et au su de tous. Ils se tenaient toujours par la main quand ils se promenaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Severus transportait toujours les livres de sa lionne, en plus de réaliser tous ses désirs, ses requêtes ou ses caprices. Il était amoureux fou d'elle et jamais n'aurait osé la contredire ou lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

À cette époque, la rivalité des vert et argent versus les rouge et or étant moins omniprésente, les serpentards toléraient qu'Hermione s'assise en bout de leur table avec son petit ami dans la grande salle. Elle s'arrangeait bien sûr pour ne jamais être dans le champ de vision du directeur.

À la bibliothèque, ils s'amusaient souvent à se cacher dans la section des livres traitant des sorts et potions capillaires, où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Puisque personne ne venait jamais dans cette section, ils pouvaient s'y embrasser à en perdre haleine sans offenser la morale. Pour Hermione, c'était le comble du romantisme d'échanger leur passion dans la bibliothèque, endroit qu'elle chérissait le plus entre tous.

Severus était très fier, même trop fier d'avoir enfin une amoureuse. De plus, pour lui, Hermione était vraiment la plus belle et la plus intelligente de toute l'école. Avant, il se sentait comme un moins que rien, insignifiant. Avec elle près de lui, il se sentait de loin supérieur aux autres. Surtout que maintenant, il savait se défendre et se battre. Plus jamais il ne se laisserait faire. Il regardait tous ces étudiants qui avaient ri de lui ou l'avaient ignoré d'un air hautain mais surtout très méprisant. Hermione ne le remarquait pas, surtout qu'il réservait ses yeux doux seulement pour elle. Mais si elle avait vu le regard qu'il lançait aux autres, elle y aurait reconnu le même mépris que le vieux Rogue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La neige fondait, laissant la place au printemps, aux bourgeons, à la brise légère et aux balades amoureuses plus longues dans le parc de Poudlard. Hermione n'avait toujours reçu aucune nouvelle du directeur concernant le retourneur de temps de son ami d'Irlande. De toute façon, c'aurait été dur pour elle d'en recevoir puisqu'elle changeait de direction dès qu'elle le voyait au détour d'un couloir, de peur de l'affronter.

Cela faisait donc près de quatre mois qu'Hermione et Severus étaient ensemble. Un après-midi d'avril, où le soleil entreprit de darder ses rayons chauds, les étudiants prirent d'assaut le parc de Poudlard et les contours du lac. Nos amoureux ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Enlacés sous un arbre, ils révisaient leurs cours tout en regardant les étudiants s'amuser sur leurs balais ou se promener. Hermione avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier pour la métamorphoser en couverture pour être installés confortablement. Severus, pour sa part, était trop pudique pour enlever la sienne.

La gryffondor adorait le jeune homme, mais par Merlin, ce qu'il était coincé. Dire qu'il lui avait fallu une potion pour avoir le courage de l'embrasser. Combien de temps ça lui prendrait-il pour dépasser le stade des baisers? Mais en repensant à sa potion, elle eut une idée.

- Severus, as-tu confiance en tes sorts de protection?

- J'ai eu la meilleure professeure.

- Merci! Maintenant, un peu de pratique. Dis-toi que nous sommes au milieu d'un champ de bataille et que tu doives absolument te cacher de tes ennemis.

- J'utiliserais un sort de bouclier pour que rien ne nous atteigne, un sort de confusion autour de ce bouclier pour éloigner les ennemis, un sort d'invisibilité pour que personne ne puisse nous voir et un sort d'insonorisation pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre.

- Fais-le.

Le serpentard s'exécuta. Pour tester la fiabilité des sorts, Hermione se leva et se mit à crier et à gesticuler aux étudiants proches. Personne ne la remarqua. Au contraire, les élèves qui étaient à proximité de la bulle de protection s'en éloignaient, pris d'un soudain malaise.

Satisfaite, la jeune femme se mit à quatre pattes et d'une démarche féline se rendit à la besace de Severus. Il était indigné qu'elle se permette de fouiller dans ses choses, mais il n'osait le lui dire, de peur de la vexer. Sinon, il appréciait le spectacle que lui offrait sa lionne. Le fessier relevé, la jupe étudiante arrivait de justesse à cacher ses sous-vêtements. Il n'avait juste qu'à lancer un sort éolien pour qu'un petit coup de vent inoffensif vienne dévoiler le carré de tissu. Il était pour prendre sa baguette mais il se retint, honteux d'avoir eu cette pensée. Surtout pour sa belle lionne vertueuse.

-Aha! J'ai trouvé!

- Ma potion de courage? Pourquoi en aurais-tu besoin?

- Mais c'est pour toi, lui dit Hermione en se rapprochant de lui, une lueur gourmande dans les yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle l'embrassa goulûment pour ensuite aller lui demander au creux de l'oreille s'il avait déjà fait l'amour.

Pauvre Severus, il était tétanisé. Sa respiration restait bloquée et aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Dire qu'il la trouvait vertueuse il y avait quelques instants seulement!

La gryffondor, se doutant bien de la négativité de la réponse, déboucha la fiole et en versa le contenu dans la bouche de son amoureux.

Severus ne deviendrait pas un grand maître des potions pour rien. Les effets furent quasi-instantanés. Immédiatement, il se rappela toutes les fois que son ami Lucius se vantait de ses exploits. Pendant que Severus suivait les cours de danse, Lucius en profitait pour se cacher dans une classe vide avec sa petite amie. Après, il n'était que trop fier de raconter en détail les plaisirs qu'il offrait à sa copine, tandis que Severus essayait tant bien que mal à lui expliquer les nouveaux pas de danse.

Après qu'il ait dégluti les dernières gouttes, il bondit sur sa lionne pour lui dévorer le cou tout en glissant ses mains sous son chemisier. Enfin, il pourrait goûter aux plaisirs qu'il ne voyait qu'en rêve.

Sa robe de sorcier fut rapidement enlevée par une Hermione avide, mais sa grande dextérité lui permis de la dévêtir pendant qu'elle-même se débattait avec la cravate du jeune homme. Elle capitula quand il l'allongea sur le dos et se mit à l'embrasser partout sur le corps, en lui déposant des baisers en commençant par le cou, pour continuer sur sa poitrine, un léger arrêt sur le ventre et le nombril, pour finir vers le fruit défendu. De là, il entreprit de lécher le petit bouton rose. Les gémissements de sa lionne confirmèrent le bien fondé des dires de Lucius.

- Ah, Severus, tu es magique, haleta la gryffondor.

Mais elle se mit à penser qu'ils étaient dans un monde magique, peut-être qu'il utilisait sa baguette pour lui procurer ses divines sensations. En penchant sa tête sur le côté, elle vit la baguette du Serpentard qui était nonchalamment restée sur les livres scolaires. Non, pensa-telle, pas de magie. Donc Severus est réellement magique!

Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle avait toujours été très silencieuse avec Ron. Elle pensait que les gémissements étaient feints. Dans la chambre de ses parents, quand elle était petite, elle avait trouvé des cassettes VHS dans leur table de chevet. Sa curiosité piquée, comme d'habitude, elle avait attendu que ses parents soient partis à leur cabinet pour visionner ces films en cachette. Les monsieur et madame nus qui criaient, haletaient, gémissaient et qui se tordaient dans toutes sortes de positions avaient fasciné la jeune fille. Elle avait hâte d'être plus vieille et de faire comme eux. Ses rapports avec Ron l'avaient grandement déçue. Elle en avait conclu que ces films étaient truqués, juste pour épater la galerie. Mais avec son Severus, elle se rendait bien compte que ces sons sortaient seuls de sa gorge. Bon, voilà qu'elle n'était pas capable d'arrêter son cerveau. Toujours en train d'analyser la situation au lieu d'en profiter. Il faudra qu'elle demande à Severus qu'il lui enseigne l'occlumencie, pour qu'elle puisse arrêter de penser à tout!

Le serpentard, qui lui avait ses pensées à la bonne place, descendit un peu plus et se mit à explorer l'entrée de son intimité avec sa langue. Par contre, son gros nez encombrant frottait le bouton de chair. Mais la sensation du frottement combiné avec l'agilité de la langue électrisait la lionne. Ce n'était plus simplement des gémissements qu'elle poussait mais bien des cris incontrôlés.

- Par Merlin, Salazar, Gandalf, Saroumane, Oz, Raistlin, Fizban, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Copperfield, SEVERUUUUUUSSSSSSS!

Elle arqua le dos quand la plus puissante décharge lui traversa le corps, la laissa pantelante. Le jeune homme, qui en voulait plus, enleva prestement ses vêtements. La lionne, en voyant que la rumeur était fondée sur le fait que l'appareil reproducteur masculin est proportionnel à l'appendice nasal, trouva soudainement que ce nez croche était en réalité parfait. Jamais un nez n'avait été si sexy, si enivrant, si excitant. Severus était finalement parfait avec ses yeux d'onyx brûlants, sa voix de ténor velouté et ce nez proéminent prometteur de tant de plaisirs. Il était vraiment le plus beau de tous à ses yeux.

Il s'allongea sur elle et la prit en douceur. Pendant qu'il pratiquait un lent mouvement de balancier, sa lionne lui susurrait à l'oreille à quel point elle l'aimait et qu'elle le trouvait beau. En temps normal, il l'aurait bien contredit sur ce dernier point, mais le regard énamouré de sa belle bouclée l'en dissuada et plutôt le convainquit de la véracité de ses dires. Sa confiance en lui, déjà bien gonflée, redoubla et il augmenta la cadence et l'ardeur de ses coups de reins pour envoyer de nouveau sa lionne aux frontières sublimement divines du paradis.

Après qu'il l'ait rejointe, il roula sur le dos et Hermione vint se blottir contre lui, la tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter les battements de son cœur. Il métamorphosa sa propre robe étudiante en couverture pour les couvrir, la chaleur de cette belle journée de printemps laissant place à la fraîcheur de fin d'après-midi.

- C'était bien? demanda l'orgueilleux mâle.

- Tout simplement magique.

- Mais je ne me trompe pas en disant que je ne suis pas le premier?

- Tu peux au moins te vanter d'être le premier à me faire vivre autant d'émotions.

Un sourire suffisant traversa le visage du serpentard suite à cette déclaration.

- Puis-je te demander quelque chose? demanda la lionne tout en caressant le torse de son amant.

- Tu sais bien que tu peux me demander absolument tout ce que tu veux!

- Peux-tu m'enseigner l'occlumencie?

- Je ne connais pas cette spécialité de la magie, mais j'apprendrai et je te jure que je deviendrai le meilleur juste pour toi.

Hermione, satisfaite, resta allongée sur son Severus, jouissant du moment présent. Les battements de cœur après l'amour tels qu'elle les aimait, la douce brise sur leurs visages, les bras protecteurs autour d'elle, c'était une journée parfaite et, selon elle, rien au monde ne pourrait venir briser son nuage de bonheur et de plénitude. Elle aurait dû étendre le bras pour toucher l'arbre derrière elle…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dans la grande salle, l'effervescence du beau temps se faisait encore ressentir. Les plats et fourchettes s'entrechoquaient dans un tintamarre assourdissant mais qui se faisait surpasser par la cacophonie des conversations des étudiants. Ça sentait le quidditch dans l'air.

Au bout de la table des serpentards, la bonne humeur régnait autant. Les deux tourtereaux assis côte à côte, Severus enroulait la taille de sa lionne avec son bras gauche et embrassait sa tempe de temps à autre tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour. Ils étaient à déguster le dessert, un sorbet au pop corn caramel, quand un majestueux phœnix vint se poser devant Hermione. La glace eut soudainement un goût de terre dans la bouche de la gryffondor quand elle reconnut Fumseck, l'oiseau de Dumbledore.

Voyant que sa lionne restait figée, ce fut Severus qui décrocha le parchemin accroché à la patte de l'oiseau et lui laissa un morceau de pain qui traînait encore sur la table.

- C'est pour toi ma belle lionne.

Mais Hermione ne faisait qu'agiter sa tête négativement, en même temps que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau. Inquiet, le serpentard déroula le parchemin. Plusieurs bonbons tombèrent du document sur la table.

_"Miss Granger,_

_Je tiens à vous informer que mon ami d'Irlande est sur le point de terminer la fabrication de l'artefact. Il devrait venir me le porter d'ici une semaine._

_Je vous prierais de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour mettre les choses au point avant votre départ._

_Je resterai quand même toujours présent pour vous (même si vous m'évitez!) _

_Amicalement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. J'ai joint quelques bonbons au citron à la missive, je crois qu'ils vous aideront à vous calmer"_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par "ton départ"? demanda paniqué le jeune homme.

Entre deux puissants sanglots, Hermione réussit à répondre :

- Severus, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione en avait vu des choses dans sa vie. Elle n'était plus impressionnée par rien et était prête à tout affronter. Même voir des trolls en tutu rose danser sur Casse-Noisettes, c'aurait pu être plausible. Surtout avec Hagrid et ses lubies qu'il avait de s'attacher aux animaux dangereux tout en leur donnant un petit nom mignon.

Mais jamais au grand jamais de sa vie elle n'aurait cru assister aux pleurs de Severus Rogue. Ils étaient si déchirants et poignants qu'elle en était totalement désemparée. Il s'accrochait à la robe de la gryffondor comme un naufragé s'agrippe désespérément à une planche au beau milieu de la mer déchaînée. Il pleurait, hurlait de colère et de frustration, le monde injuste lui enlevant encore une fois sa source de bonheur.

Hermione ne lui avait conté que les lignes principales de son histoire sans entrer dans les détails. Tout simplement qu'elle avait eu un accident de retourneur et que Dumbledore lui en avait commandé un nouveau pour qu'elle retourne dans son époque. Elle ne voulait pas en dire plus, elle avait déjà fait assez de dégâts dans le passé, il fallait qu'elle retourne au plus vite à son époque avant qu'elle n'aggrave encore plus la situation.

Puisque Severus refusait catégoriquement de la lâcher, et que ça allait être problématique pour aller dormir dans leur dortoir respectif, elle lui proposa de se rendre à la salle sur demande, pour qu'ils puissent y passer la nuit ensemble.

Cette nuit fut une des plus éprouvantes pour Hermione. Autant physiquement que moralement. Severus la tenait fermement contre lui, l'empêchant presque de respirer, tout en sanglotant dans son oreille.

Le lendemain matin, il s'était relativement calmé mais il avait une mine affreuse. Ses yeux bouffis, maintenant rouges et ébènes, auraient pu faire peur à quelqu'un pouvant croire qu'il était une créature de la nuit au lieu d'une créature qui avait pleuré toute la nuit. Hermione lui caressait le visage, ne savant pas quoi faire d'autre ni quoi dire. Ce fut lui qui brisa enfin de silence.

- Dans combien de temps tu pars?

- Selon Dumbledore, dans environ une semaine.

- Est-ce que je suis toujours vivant dans le futur?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que je deviens?

- Tu seras un maître des potions et professeur de cette matière ici à Poudlard.

- Et est-ce que je …. attends un peu… professeur de potions…. Ce sera à moi que tu voleras les ingrédients dans la réserve!

- Mais ça sera primordial que je le fasse. Promets-moi de ne pas interférer et de me laisser prendre ces ingrédients.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser. Je te le promets. Mais j'en déduis que je serai ton professeur. Est-ce que nous nous aimons?

- Euh… Tu sais Severus, moins que tu en sauras sur le futur, mieux ce sera. J'ai peur d'avoir déjà trop parlé et causé de problèmes en étant ici dans le passé.

Severus retourna dans son mutisme tout en caressant et humant le parfum des cheveux de sa lionne. Après un certain temps, il se redressa, le regard brûlant à nouveau.

- J'ai trouvé la solution! Épouse-moi.

- QUOI!

- Je sais que je n'aimerais personne d'autre que toi et je suis prêt à t'attendre 20 ans s'il le faut. Si tu m'épouses maintenant, je vivrai avec espoir les vingt prochaines années de te revoir et de t'avoir près de moi. Tu seras ma promise.

- Mais.. mais.. mais, c'est sérieux le mariage. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à m'embarquer là-dedans et de te revoir vingt ans plus vieux.

- Tu as déjà quelqu'un qui t'attend là-bas, c'est ça?

- Bien sûr que non, mentit Hermione, ayant trop peur de le blesser encore plus, voire d'achever le jeune homme.

- Alors Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous m'épouser?

- Laisse-moi la matinée pour y penser. Je te donnerai ma réponse cet après-midi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione se promenait seule dans Pré-au-lard par cette magnifique matinée ensoleillée. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Bien sûr, elle serait extrêmement attristée de quitter son Severus dont elle était amoureuse, mais elle ne l'était certainement pas du vieux professeur! Lui avait tout à gagner si elle l'épousait. Quand il aurait 37 ans, il se retrouverait soudainement avec une jeune épouse de 17 ans. Mais elle, elle ne voulait pas être la promise d'un homme de 37 ans. Surtout d'un homme aussi méchant, acide, amer, sarcastique et surtout laid!

Elle devait trouver une bonne raison de ne pas l'épouser. Mais elle avait beau se creuser la tête, rien ne semblait plausible sans qu'elle ne brise le cœur du jeune homme. En y pensant comme il faut, elle se dit que c'était probablement pour ça que le vieux Rogue était plus méchant, méprisant et injuste avec elle qu'avec les autres. Il devait se rappeler d'elle et de la façon dont elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Le vieux professeur lui faisait payer cher.

Elle continuait à déambuler dans les rues de Pré-au-lard quand elle vit une bijouterie au coin de la rue. La voilà sa bonne excuse! Elle était arrivée dans le passé avec seulement 5 gallions et 3 noises. Jamais suffisant pour payer une alliance. Même les imitations coûtaient beaucoup plus cher que quelques gallions. Elle dirait à Severus qu'elle refuse de se marier sans lui offrir une alliance, que c'était contre ses principes. Et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait les moyens de s'en payer une. Et pas question qu'il aille quêter son ami Lucius. Elle lui dirait que ça serait contre ses valeurs.

Remontée à bloc, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la bijouterie. Elle pourrait même dire à Severus sans aucun remord qu'elle avait fait les démarches pour se procurer une bague mais qu'elle s'était fait retournée de bord par le bijoutier. Il pourrait même aller vérifier ses dires par la suite s'il le voulait!

Le tintement cristallin d'un carillon annonça l'arrivée de la gryffondor dans la bijouterie. Contrairement aux bijouteries moldus, où les bijoux sont exposés derrière des vitrines protégées par un système d'alarme, les bijouteries sorcières laissaient les bijoux à la portée de tous, mais quand même protégés par de puissants sorts anti-vol qui s'activaient si le bijou sortait de la boutique sans avoir été payé.

Hermione caressait les émeraudes, les diamants et les perles avec un doux sourire. À moins de s'endetter pour le restant de ses jours, seuls les riches comme Malfoy pouvaient se payer un tel luxe. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme bedonnant sorti de l'arrière boutique.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ma jolie demoiselle?

- Je crains que vous ne puissiez m'aider, dit-elle théâtralement. Je voudrais tellement avoir une alliance pour mon amoureux car nous voulons nous marier. Mais je n'ai que 5 gallions sur moi.

Hermione regardait, sans s'en rendre compte, le marchand d'un air suppliant, car c'était bien ce qu'elle faisait, le supplier pour qu'il la mette à la porte. Mais c'eut l'effet contraire.

- Ah, ma jolie, cessez de vous en faire, vous allez l'épouser votre homme. J'ai justement ce qu'il vous faut. Laissez-moi juste quelques instants que je le retrouve.

Et le tenancier se rendit de nouveau dans son arrière boutique pour revenir avec un petit écrin. Il l'ouvrit et présenta le jonc à Hermione.

- C'est le premier jonc magique que j'ai fabriqué. Puisque je n'avais pas encore d'expérience dans le domaine, on voit que le grain de l'or et le travail de ciselage ont quelques défauts. Je ne peux me permettre de l'exposer puisqu'elle ternirait ma réputation. Elle s'ajuste magiquement à celui qui la porte et … …. …. …. …

Hermione n'entendait plus rien. Les oreilles lui bourdonnaient, la tête lui tournait. Elle caressait le jonc du bout des doigts. Elle le reconnaissait. C'était LA bague que portait le vieux Rogue, le jour même de son accident de retourneur. Il avait dit que ça faisait très longtemps qu'il avait épousé Mme Rogue et qu'elle devait revenir au château le soir même.

Donc son voyage dans le passé n'était pas un accident mais bien la fatalité du destin déjà tout tracé. Peter qui devenait méchant, l'attaque dans la cabane hurlante. En voulant changer le passé, elle n'avait que produit le présent. En revenant dans le futur, rien ne serait changé.

Le marchand pensait que la jeune femme était ébahie devant le bijou.

- Ah! Ma p'tite dame. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous appréciez mon travail. Je la gardais par sentimentalisme mais je vois bien qu'elle vous rendrait très heureuse. Je vous en fais cadeau.

Et il mit l'écrin dans les mains d'une Hermione perturbée. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il la dirigea vers la sortie tout en lui donnant une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

- Allez donc immédiatement épouser votre homme chanceux! Je suis sûr qu'il vous attend.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

C'est comme dans une transe qu'Hermione retourna voir Severus. Le jeune homme était fou de joie que sa lionne ait accepté de lui donner sa main. Et de peur qu'elle ne change d'idée et d'être à court de temps avant son départ, il lui proposa de se rendre sans plus tarder à la chapelle de Pré-au-lard.

Sur le chemin, elle marchait telle une somnambule vers son destin tout en croquant machinalement les bonbons au citron que Dumbledore lui avait donné la veille.

Devant le sorcier célébrant, elle ne s'entendit même pas dire le "oui" fatidique. Elle le réalisa seulement quand Severus lui glissa une bague au doigt.

- C'était celle de ma mère, je l'avais gardé avec l'espoir de l'offrir à mon âme sœur. Je t'aime si fort, Hermione Rogue.

La gryffondor lui glissa à son tour l'anneau que lui avait offert le bijoutier. Ému, Severus embrassa passionnément la mariée telle que le veut la tradition.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ils passèrent la semaine et leur lune de miel dans la salle sur demande. Hermione avait demandé une suite telle qu'elle en avait déjà vue dans les films moldus romantiques. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce. D'un côté, un foyer avec peau d'ours devant et de l'autre côté de la pièce, un immense bain à remous. Severus insista pour qu'ils sèchent leurs cours pour profiter au maximum de leur dernière semaine ensemble. La lionne en saisit même l'occasion pour expérimenter les fameuses positions qu'elle avait vues dans les films de ses parents. Mais leurs ébats avaient beau être idylliques, Hermione entendait souvent son nouvel époux sangloter durant la nuit.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un matin, Fumseck vint leur apporter une missive.

_"Mme Rogue,_

_Je vous prierais de venir me rejoindre à mon bureau dès que possible. Votre époux peut vous accompagner._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Le mot de passe pour la gargouille est Triple chocolat"_

Severus se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Jamais Hermione ne s'habituerait à se spectacle et espérait que ce soit bien la dernière fois qu'elle ait à le vivre. De toute façon, la prochaine fois qu'elle le verra, il sera rendu vieux, grincheux, méchant, amer, sarcastique…

Hermione prit soudainement peur. Puisqu'elle n'avait rien changé au passé, elle savait qu'il serait méchant avec elle quand elle était étudiante à Poudlard. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle lui avait refusé sa main. Probablement qu'il était injuste avec elle car le fait de voir sa promise jour après jour sans pouvoir lui parler, l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras, il devait trouver ça terriblement frustrant et il déversait sa colère sur la jeune étudiante. Et s'il continuait à être méchant avec elle même après son retour? Elle ne voulait pas prendre cette chance.

- Severus, promets-moi que tu seras toujours gentil avec moi et que jamais tu ne me rabaisseras et jamais ne me contrediras.

- Mais tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais rien de tel.

- Je veux que tu me le jures.

- D'accord, je te le promets.

Mais Hermione n'était pas convaincue.

- Je veux que tu jures sur un serment inviolable.

- Euh… C'est extrêmement gros ce que tu me demandes. Est-ce que tu me cacherais quelque chose?

- Si tu m'aimes Severus, fais-le!

À contrecoeur, le jeune homme effectua quand même le serment inviolable.

- Moi, Severus Tobias Rogue, fais le serment inviolable à ma femme Hermione Rogue d'être toujours gentil avec elle et de ne jamais la contredire. Ce serment, je le fais uniquement à mon épouse Hermione Rogue et seulement à elle.

Après que les derniers filaments de magie qui entrelaçaient leurs mains eurent disparus, Hermione se dit que c'était mieux que rien et qu'elle devrait s'en contenter. Au moins, elle avait la certitude que le vieux Rogue serait gentil avec elle quand elle serait de retour.

Restait maintenant le problème de Ron. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle revenait de son périple mariée. Surtout que pour eux, c'était le bâtard graisseux, la chauve-souris des cachots. Elle l'avait épousé en connaissance de cause, sachant très bien de quoi il aurait l'air à 37 ans.

Elle avait tout simplement trompé et trahi Ron. Comment lui annoncer? Est-ce que Ron et Harry voudront encore de son amitié après ce qu'elle a fait? Et puis, comment se comportera Severus quand elle reviendra dans le futur? Est-ce qu'il lui sautera dessus pour l'embrasser? À moins qu'il l'engueule puisqu'elle lui avait menti sur le fait qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie avant son départ. À bien y penser, non, il ne pourrait pas à cause du serment qu'il venait de prononcer. Mais est-ce que les deux hommes essayeraient de s'entre-tuer? Hermione devra découvrir les réponses à ses questions à son retour vers le futur.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Les deux mariés se dirigeaient vers le bureau directorial. Severus était effondré tel un condamné à mort qui se rend à la potence. Rendus à la gargouille, Hermione prononça péniblement le mot de passe. Devant la porte de Dumbledore, Severus se mit à étreindre sa lionne à en lui couper le souffle et l'empêcha de bouger, sanglotant sur son épaule.

Ce fut le directeur, entendant des bruits étouffés derrière sa porte, qui vint l'ouvrir et pria les deux jeunes gens à entrer, le petit retourneur de temps siégeant au beau milieu de son bureau.


	11. 20 ans plus tard

20 ans plus tard…

- RON, QU'AS-TU FAIT? s'exclama le Survivant en sortant précipitamment de sa "cachette".

- Mais, mais, mais, j'ai rien fait moi! C'est elle qui l'a cherché, répondit le rouquin dans une tentative de se déculpabiliser.

Soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit théâtralement sur la terreur des cachots.

- Monsieur Weasley, savez-vous que vous venez de détruite un objet d'une inestimable valeur? Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'enlever 500 points à Gryffondor et un an de retenues avec Rusard.

Ron, paralysé de peur, ne pouvait dire un seul mot. Harry prit sur lui de demander ce qu'il était advenu de leur amie.

- Je ne crains qu'en détruisant le retourneur de temps, Miss Granger soit dorénavant prisonnière du passé. Par contre, je réalise que vous nous avez débarrassés de l'harassante miss-je-sais-tout. Pour cela, j'allège votre peine. Je n'enlèverais que 10 points à Gryffondor pour non-respect du couvre-feu.

- COMMENT ÇA HARASSANTE?

Les garçons purent voir un éclat de panique dans les yeux de leur professeur. Celui-ci, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, se retourna pour faire face à la nouvelle visiteuse qui se tenait dans la pénombre de l'embrasure de la porte. C'est d'un ton tout mielleux que les garçons n'eurent jamais cru entendre de Rogue qu'il dit :

- Oh, Tu es déjà arrivée ma douce Mimine. Tu sais bien que je faisais seulement de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

L'inconnue pouffa à la dernière remarque du professeur et rajouta :

- J'ai fermé plus tôt ma librairie. Je voulais être sûre d'arriver à temps.

La visiteuse entra dans la classe et vint se poster à côté de Severus dans le cercle de lumière confié par la chandelle. C'était une femme de 37 ans, rondelette et avec une luxuriante chevelure douce et brillante avec de magnifiques boucles disciplinées. Les garçons n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

- Hermione? C'est toi?

La visiteuse hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Mais? Mais? Mais? bredouilla le Survivant, tu es rendue vieille!

- Et grosse! rajouta un Ron stupéfait.

Le professeur Rogue retrouva rapidement sa verve habituelle.

- Messieurs! Même un troll a plus de classe que vous et sais que ce n'est pas ce un langage à tenir devant une dame. Jamais vous ne devez parler de l'âge d'une demoiselle.

- Ni de son poids! renchérit Ron de son tact légendaire.

- Mais Hermione, qu'est-ce qui vient juste de ce passer? Pourquoi es-tu rendue viei…. heu, plus âgée d'un seul coup? demanda Harry.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquez….

_Flashback_

Le directeur ouvrit la porte aux deux jeunes gens et les pria d'entrer. Le petit retourneur de temps siégeait sur son bureau.

- Assoyez-vous je vous prie. Monsieur Rogue, c'est certain que si vous ne lâchez pas votre épouse, vous ne pourrez vous asseoir. Ah et puis, à votre guise, restez debout si vous le préférez, capitula le directeur en voyant que le jeune homme ne coopérait pas.

Dumbledore se tournant vers Hermione.

- Mme Rogue, je vous avais mentionné à votre arrivée que je n'avais absolument aucune connaissance du fonctionnement des retourneurs de temps. Mon ami d'Irlande, qui a eu la bonté de m'en fabriquer un, vient tout juste de m'expliquer son fonctionnement, ses limites, ses dangers et ses conséquences. Quand vous disiez que vous en aviez un à l'école pour suivre deux cours simultanément, quels étaient les règles et le fonctionnement?

- Hé bien, je reculais d'une heure après avoir suivi mon premier cours. Je disposais ainsi d'une heure de plus pour suivre le second cours. Je ne devais absolument pas me retrouver au même endroit en même temps. Et je ne devais pas interférer avec le passé. Les sorciers qui l'avaient tenté en avaient subi de graves conséquences.

- Donc, si vous reculiez d'une heure, vous deviez attendre que l'heure passe pour retourner à votre point de départ. Et en aucun temps vous n'avez pu aller vers le futur avec votre retourneur.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'Hermione.

- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que…

- Effectivement Mme Rogue. Vous devrez attendre que les 20 prochaines années s'écoulent naturellement pour vous retrouver à votre point de départ. Pour être plus précis, durant les 19 ans et demi qu'il reste puisque vous venez déjà de vivre 6 mois dans le passé. Je vous permets de terminer vos études et d'obtenir votre diplôme. Mais une fois celui-ci en main, je devrais vous effacer de la mémoire des étudiants et professeurs qui vous auront côtoyée ici. De plus, vous devrez rester discrète dans le monde sorcier pendant les 20 prochaines années. J'espère que pour une fois, vous suivrez mes directives! Puisque vous ne m'avez pas écouté en premier lieux, au moins vous aurez votre époux pour vous épauler.

Une chance que ledit époux n'avait pas lâchée Hermione, les jambes de celle-ci étaient soudainement très molles.

- Mon chat… je ne reverrais plus mon chat, snif.

- On le récupérera dans 20 ans ma douce, promit un Severus bien trop heureux d'avoir à lui seul sa lionne pour les dix-neuf et demi prochaines années.

- Vous me semblez pâle, Mme Rogue, puis-je vous proposer un bonbon au citron.

- Oui. Crounch. Crounch. Crounch.

- Euh, gardez donc la boîte au complet…

_Fin du flashback_

- Donc depuis, je vis à l'impasse du tisseur avec Severus et pour passer le temps, j'ai ouvert une librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je travaille toujours dans l'arrière boutique et traite avec mes fournisseurs toujours par correspondance. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'étant étudiante, c'était ma librairie préférée et je la trouvais tellement géniale! Mais je manque à mes manières, voulez-vous un bonbon au citron?

Les deux garçons la dévisagèrent quelques instants avant de refuser son offre.

- J'étais bouleversée au début quand j'ai su que je devais rester dans le passé, mais c'était pour le mieux, car ainsi, je n'ai jamais perdu mon beau Sévichounours en sucre.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour aller embrasser amoureusement le nez croche dudit Sévichounours. Par chance que les fonctions gastriques de Ron sont d'une rapidité surprenante, sinon, il aurait bien vomi son souper à cette vue qu'il trouvait écœurante.

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais il me semble que ce matin même, vous ne pouviez supporter Hermione et vous l'avez épousé?

- C'est vrai mon amour, pourquoi étais-tu autant sur mon dos quand j'étais étudiante dans ta classe?

- Mais ma douce lionne, c'était pour te pousser à te dépasser académiquement. Tu étais très douée mais je voulais que tu développes ton plein potentiel, que tu sois la plus brillante. Et tu es vraiment la plus intelligente aujourd'hui!

- Oh, tu es si gentil mon amour!

Les deux garçons les dévisagèrent encore. Rogue utilisait la flagornerie éhontée sur Hermione et celle-ci ne s'en rendait même pas compte, pire, elle avait l'air d'apprécier!

- Enfin, je vais pouvoir récupérer mon chat! Tu veux bien aller me le chercher mon beau Sévichounours?

- Mais Mimine, je t'ai déjà offert Smouffy, ton hibou strié. Ton chat ne risque pas de l'attaquer?

- On a déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois et je crois avoir été assez claire. En plus, ça fait 20 ans que j'attends de récupérer mon chat. Et il est très civilisé!

- Oui ma lionne, j'y vais tout de suite, lui répondit-il d'un ton résigné.

C'est les épaules voûtés et les pieds traînants qu'il partit dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de Pattenrond.

Les garçons étaient maintenant seuls avec Hermione et étaient encore très intrigués.

- Mais Hermione, je ne comprends pas, demanda Harry, quel est le rapport avec la lettre que tu as reçue aujourd'hui qui parlait de ton avenir?

- C'est moi qui me la suis envoyée.

- Hein?

- J'ai pris peur ce matin en voyant que je n'allais pas avoir mon "accident" si je ne forçais pas le destin. Je me rappelais que c'était à cause d'une engueulade avec Ron que le retourneur s'est brisé. C'est pourquoi je me suis envoyé cette lettre avec ces directives pour m'assurer que je retourne bien dans le passé. Sinon, j'aurais continué ma vie ici et je n'aurais jamais pu épouser mon Sévichounours. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas Ron.

- Je vois bien que tu es très heureuse. Et rien n'est plus important à mes yeux que ton bonheur.

- Oh Ron!

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son ancien amoureux, soulagé qu'il prenne aussi bien la chose. Surtout que pour lui, ça faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il venait de perdre sa copine. Les cheveux d'Hermione le chatouillèrent quelque peu pendant qu'il l'étreignait.

- Au fait Mione, qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux? Ils sont magnifiques!

- Merci! En fait, un jour que je n'avais plus de shampoing, j'ai emprunté celui qu'utilise Severus. Il fait des miracles avec mes cheveux!

- Et ça ne t'a pas tenté de lui proposer ta marque de shampoing que tu prenais avant?

- Non. Pourquoi?

Les deux garçons la dévisagèrent encore une fois. Ils connaissaient bien le dicton qui dit que l'amour rend aveugle, mais à ce point!

- Mais si tu connaissais le passé, pourquoi n'as-tu pas au moins essayer d'empêcher les choses terribles d'arriver, comme la trahison de Pettigrew et la mort de mes parents.

- Finalement, toutes mes actions autant que mes inactions aboutissaient fatalement vers le passé qu'on connaît. Quand j'intervenais, je causais le destin et si je ne faisais rien, l'histoire se déroulait quand même. Désolée Harry, j'aurais sincèrement voulu changer les choses mais je n'ai fait que les produire sans le vouloir.

Ils bavardèrent encore un peu avant de se quitter pour se coucher.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sur le chemin de leur dortoir, les deux garçons discutaient.

- Ron, laisse-moi te dire que tu m'impression de faire preuve d'autant de maturité et de si bien prendre la chose. Tu viens quand même juste de perdre ta copine!

- Tu sais Harry, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis très doué aux échecs. J'analyse rapidement la situation et j'agis en conséquence. As-tu déjà remarqué que nous, les gars en général, on se met en couple avec une fille qui ressemble à notre mère?

- Non, jamais remarqué. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

- Bien je trouve qu'Hermione plus vieille ressemble étrangement à ma mère. Même corpulence, même autorité. Mon père s'en contente, mais moi, je rêve de liberté. Si Hermione n'était pas partie dans le passé, je l'aurais probablement épousée et je finirais malheureux derrière un bureau poussiéreux au lieu de vivre mes rêves à fond, comme devenir une star de quidditch, ou de voyager avec Bill à dos de dragons! Et puis, en restant très gentil avec la vieille Hermione, on pourra la soudoyer pour qu'elle exige à son graisseux de mari qu'il augmente nos notes en potions! Jamais j'aurais cru voir ça un jour, Rogue soumis!

- Mais tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'il insultait autant la version plus jeune d'Hermione?

- Réfléchi un peu Harry. C'est évident qu'il a trop peur d'affronter sa femme. Mon père lui n'ose jamais contredire ma mère. Rogue doit subir l'humeur d'Hermione, tu sais comment elle est quand elle a quelque chose en tête?

- Toujours aussi à nous dire quoi faire!

- Donc Rogue subi tout ça chez lui en silence mais a au moins la chance de se venger et de se défouler sur la version plus jeune de sa femme.

- Très Serpentard comme manière!

- Que veux-tu, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a le courage des Gryffondors pour dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent le sujet de leur conversation qui revenait avec une affreuse bête poilue dans ses bras. Pattenrond se débattait comme un forcené pour finalement gagner la bataille. Le chat s'enfuit à toute vitesse laissant toutefois pleins de longs poils roux sur les robes de sorcier noires de Severus.

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous demande un service?

- Professeur?

- Je sais que vous êtes riche. Vous avez hérité de votre "père" (dit sur un ton méprisant) une assez considérable fortune. Pourrais-je vous emprunter une certaine somme?

- Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous-même à la banque en retirer de votre compte!

- Je ne peux pas, c'est Hermione qui contrôle toutes les dépenses à la maison. Elle le saurait immédiatement si je retire des gallions du compte.

- Mais vous n'avez qu'à lui tenir tête, c'est votre argent aussi!

- Malheureusement, je suis dans l'incapacité totale de pouvoir argumenter avec elle. J'ai fait dans le passé un serment inviolable débile qui m'empêche de la contredire, au risque d'y laisser ma peau.

- C'est une manie stupide chez vous de faire des serments inviolables!

Rogue ne releva même pas l'insulte, voulant l'argent d'Harry.

Ron, bon joueur, plaida en la faveur du professeur.

- Allez Harry, prête-lui un peu d'argent, il me fait finalement pitié ce pauvre homme.

- Merci Monsieur Weasley, j'offre cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre bonté.

- Je vois que ça vous tient vraiment à cœur! Mais avant que je vous prête mon argent professeur, que voulez-vous acheter avec? demanda le garçon-qui-avait-survécu-et-héritier-d'une-importante-somme-qui-croupissait-à-Gringotts.

- Hé bien un retourneur de temps. Comme ça, je retournerais dans le passé à ce matin et j'empêcherais Smouffy de délivrer sa lettre. Si la jeune Hermione ne retourne pas dans le passé, Monsieur Weasley retrouvera sa copine et je retrouverais ma liberté.

- DIS NON HARRY!

Ron empoigna Harry et ils se mirent à courir.

- Plus vite Harry, il faudrait pas que Sevichounours nous rattrappe!

Le professeur Rogue put entendre les garçons rire à gorge déployée jusqu'à la salle commune des gryffondors. Il soupira en regardant sa robe de sorcier. Il sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur sa poitrine.

- Tergo…. Evanesco..

Rien n'y faisait. Il se mit à frotter frénétiquement sa robe, les poils ne décollaient toujours pas. Résigné, il se remit en marche vers ses appartements. Sa femme devait déjà y être à en changer la décoration. Depuis le temps qu'elle en parlait qu'elle viendrait emménager dans le château quand son homonyme plus jeune partirait.

Il appréhendait le lendemain. Il sera dorénavant la risée de toute l'école.

Le doux règne de terreur du bâtard graisseux, chauve-souris des cachots venait de prendre FIN!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_MOUHAHAHAHA! Sérieusement, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi le professeur Rogue est toujours autant sur le dos d'Hermione ? _

_Faut pas oublier non plus qu'ils vont bientôt fêter leurs noces de porcelaine, qui n'a jamais eu le goût de se débarrasser de son conjoint en cours de vie commune ? _

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review ! J'ai écrit cette histoire seulement pour m'amuser mais ça fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'elle a été appréciée. Non, ne tuez pas l'auteur si je n'ai pas fait une fin « guimauve ». Je tenais à faire différent des autres._

_Mais si vous le désirez (en laissant une petite review à cet effet) je pourrais peut-être écrire bientôt les mésaventures matrimoniales de Rogue ainsi que comment se passe le retour dans le présent de la vieille Hermione._


End file.
